LA PRINCESA ENVIDIOSA
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Esta es la historia de dos niñas, una princesa y otra plebeya que se crían juntas. La noble no soportará los celos que siente por su compañera, y hará todo lo que pueda para perjudicarla, incluso acusarla de un falso crimen.
1. CAPÍTULO 1:EL NACIMIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 1**  
 **EL NACIMIENTO**

Saludos a usted, lector/a, voy a contarle una narración que algunos llaman cuento, en realidad este relato es parte de la historia de la infancia de mi hija y de algunos de los acontecimientos que me sucedieron cuando aun reinaba en mi país de Ulmaria. No se me ocurre ningún título original, por el momento he decidido bautizar este texto con el nombre de _"Las dos niñas"_. Algunas personas me han sugerido títulos alternativos como _"La princesa envidiosa" o "La amiga fiel"_. Escoja usted el nombre que más le guste.

Los cuentos suelen empezar con ciertas frases, _"erase una vez"_ , _"en un reino muy lejano",_ etc. Hoy no es posible comenzar con estas oraciones, porque no hay un narrador omnisciente que las use, dado que soy yo, _el_ _rey Alejandro_ , el que cumple esa función. Algunos de los personajes también aportaran algunos datos a lo largo del relato, como podrá comprobar según avance la historia, pero yo seré el que más le acompañare e informare a lo largo de toda la obra.

Después de esta introducción pasamos directamente al texto principal.

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO**  
Cuando todavía era un joven monarca de veinticinco años, actualmente tengo setenta y uno, mi amada esposa se puso de parto y este fue complicado.

—Majestad, hay que decidir entre la vida del bebe o la de la madre—mencionó el médico que atendía a mi mujer.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? La reina es lo principal.

—Majestad, para perpetuar el linaje los gobernantes a menudo acostumbran a…

—Tendremos más hijos, pero mi esposa solo tiene veinticuatro años, es tan joven…

— ¡No! ¡El fruto de mi vientre es lo más importante!— gritó mi cónyuge.

—No me atrevo a perderte—la respondí.

—Alejandro, no he cargado con esta criatura durante meses para dejarla morir. Me perderás igualmente si consientes que ella muera.

No supe que contestarla. A veces me preguntó si hice o no lo correcto, pero le termine por dar la razón y opté por la vida del niño. Por fin se oyó el llanto del bebe.

—Es una niña, Majestades—dijo el doctor.

—Es preciosa. Alejandro, debes darla un nombre—me dijo la reina sosteniendo a la recién nacida.

En aquel entonces, aunque por ley no era obligatorio, la costumbre era que cuando se producía un nacimiento era el padre quien debía escoger el nombre del recién nacido nada más nacer. Actualmente esta tendencia ha cambiado, ahora los padres suelen decidir el nombre meses antes del nacimiento, y lo eligen de mutuo acuerdo, a veces consultando previamente con la familia.

—Hazlo tú, tesoro—respondí.

—Eva, como mi madre.

—Que así sea, la princesa Eva del reino de Ulmaria.

—Lo siento, Alejandro, ya no tengo fuerzas, me temo que me reuniré con mis padres muy pronto.

— ¡No! Te lo prohíbo, no puedes dejarme.

—No puedes dar órdenes al destino—respondió la reina con un hilo de voz.

—No me dejes, mi reina, mi amooor—respondí tomándola y besándole la mano izquierda.

—Prométeme que cuidadas bien de nuestra hija y de nuestro reino.

—Te prometo lo que quieras, pero no me abandones—contesté con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nada más morir mi esposa me encerré con llave en mi habitación y durante varios días apenas salí de allí. Solo fui al exterior dos veces, una para asistir al entierro de mi amada, y otra para ir a su funeral. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo permanecí aislado, el cuarto tenía un lujoso aseo privado, de modo que no necesitaba abordonar la instancia para ir al baño; una criada me traía comida, pero apenas tenía ganas de comer. No había vuelto a ver a mi hija, y de hecho no sabía si deseaba verla o no porque su nacimiento había supuesto la pérdida de lo que más amaba en el mundo. Usted seguramente pensará que era una mala persona por culpar a la pequeña de algo de lo que evidentemente no era responsable, pero no hay nada más irracional que el dolor humano. Además no dejaba de preguntarme si hice bien o no en interponer la vida de la pequeña por encima de la supervivencia de mi esposa. Mi mujer era lo que más quería en el mundo, y era muy joven ¿Por qué la deje morir? ¿No era más lógico sacrificar a una extraña sin conciencia ni uso de razón? Sin embargo sé que si hubiese dejado morir a mi hija, su madre nunca me lo hubiese perdonado, hubiese perdido su amor para siempre. La criada de la comida me reprocho mi conducta en una ocasión, diciéndome que la princesa no era culpable de nada y que era un cobarde por no preocuparme más por ella y por el Estado. Me puse hecho una fiera y la expulsé a voces fuera de mi habitación, de hecho casi le pego, pero solo casi, me controle. No está bien que un rey maltrate a sus súbditos, ni tampoco que un hombre golpee a una mujer, yo nunca he hecho ninguna de las dos cosas, en aquella ocasión estuve a punto pero logre evitarlo. Aun hoy en día no entiendo el por qué pero al cabo de unos minutos las duras palabras de la criada me hicieron reaccionar, puede que por orgullo para no parecer un cobarde, quizá se me despertase el sentimiento de padre, o tal vez fuese porque no quería incumplir la promesa que le había hecho a mi esposa de cuidar de nuestra hija. En cualquier caso me duche, me cambié de ropa y salí de mi habitación, una vez en el exterior pregunte por mi descendiente.

—La princesa ha sido llevada a los sastres para que cuiden de ella—me dijo uno de los criados que habían estado en el parto.

— ¿A los sastres de la Corte? ¿Por qué?

—Su majestad ha estado veinte días ausente, alguien tenía que amamantar a su alteza, y como en este palacio solo hay una mujer que tenga leche…

—Llevadme a donde esta mi hija.

El criado me condujo hasta los talleres de costura, aunque no hubiese sido necesario que me guiase, conocía el palacio como la palma de mi mano.

—Buenos días, Majestad—me dijeron a la vez Silvestre y Vilma.

Les conocía desde hacía siete años, antes vivían y trabajaban en la ciudad, pero debido al éxito de su trabajo la corona les habían contratado a su servicio, aunque se les llamaba coloquialmente _sastres_ en realidad eran modistas y diseñadores. El mote provenía de cuando llegaron al palacio por primera vez, uno de los nobles llamo _sastre_ a Vilma y a partir de entonces ella se quedo con ese apodo, luego poco a poco el mote se traslado también a Silvestre que era y sigue siendo su marido. Esta pareja creaba la mayor parte de la ropa que consumíamos los nobles del palacio y de la Corte. También en ocasiones organizaban exposiciones de sus diseños y trabajos, la última fue hace un año, cuando organizaron una pasarela financiada mayormente por la corona.

—Buenos días. Me han informado de que os habéis ocupado de mi hija, os doy las gracias. ¿Dónde está ella?

—Por favor, Majestad, acompáñeme—dijo Vilma, conduciéndome hasta una cuna donde había dos niñas.

—Os presentó a mi hija, Sara. He tenido que ocuparme de ambas estos días.

—Entiendo. Gracias por todo, aunque me temo que tendréis que seguir haciéndolo, aquí no más mujeres que puedan alimentar a la princesa, tendremos que negociar un contrato para que percibáis alguna remuneración por vuestros servicios.

En la antigüedad todo los trabajadores del palacio era esclavos, más tarde tras la abolición de la esclavitud había aparecido los siervos, quieres en el fondo las únicas diferencias con los primeros eran que los segundos no podían ser vendidos, prostituidos ni condenados a muerte. No obstante los siervos habían desaparecido durante el reinado de mi bisabuelo quien estableció, aunque con poco éxito, los primeros derechos fundamentales y laborales, dichos derechos se habían desarrollado y fomentado en la época de mi abuelo. Durante el gobierno de mi padre se aprobó una nueva ley para que los trabajadores del palacio, quienes en principio debían permanecer solteros, pudiesen casarse y tener hijos. Dado que no entraba dentro de las obligaciones laborales de mis sastres ocuparse de mi hija debía hacérseles un contrato para que percibieran una compensación por ello.

—Majestad. ¿Puedo preguntaros qué será de la princesa cuándo finalice su periodo de lactancia?—preguntó Vilma.

—Será llevada a las dependencias de la Corte, y conforme vaya creciendo tendrá que comenzar su formación aristocrática—respondí.

En aquel entonces, y actualmente también, la formación de la nobleza se dividía en tres grupos diferentes de enseñanzas: lo _académico_ como lenguaje, matemáticas, historia, etc.; la _formación aristocrática_ incluía protocolo y etiqueta, esgrima, equitación y arquería; y finalmente estaban las _clases artísticas_ compuestas por danzas clásicas, canto, solfeó y piano. En la práctica todas estas actividades requerían demasiadas horas de estudio, por ello no todo el mundo estudiaba todas estas materias, la esgrima, el tiro con arco, el solfeo y el piano eran opcionales, pero las demás eran obligatorias.

Otra cuestión a tener en cuenta es que por aquel entonces no había enseñanza gratuita, toda era de pago y cara, razón por la cual la mayor parte de la población no se escolarizaba dado que no podía permitírselo. Normalmente solo las clases altas cursaban estudios, para los demás el mero hecho de acabar la formación básica era todo un reto, y sacarse una carrera era un privilegio que muy pocos podían costeárselo. Actualmente no es así, ahora hay formación gratuita y los estudios universitarios han sido un poco abaratados, aunque no tanto como se debería.

—Majestad, con todos mis respetos, queremos pedirle una cosa. Dejad que Sara se convierta en la dama de compañía de la princesa—me dijo Silvestre.

Era costumbre que a las niñas nobles, sobre todo si eran hijas únicas, una vez alcanzado los seis años se les asignase alguna dama de compañía, como compañera de juegos y de estudios. En el caso de las princesas, dicha dama debía tener unos modales similares y formar parte de ciertos actos, por eso si Sara se convertía en la compañera de mi hija tendría ciertos derechos pero también habría obligaciones.

—No lo tengo claro, las damas de compañía normalmente suelen ser chicas nobles, elegidas entre las familias cercanas a la corona, vuestra hija no lo es y eso haría que la Corte no aceptase que se convirtiese en la compañera de la princesa, la gente la rechazaría por sus orígenes—respondí.

Lo cierto es que legalmente no era obligatorio pertenecer a la aristocracia para ser elegida como dama de la princesa, pero sí era lo habitual. La Corte, en general, no veía con buenos ojos a quienes no eran nobles. Me pregunté en ese momento que habría hecho mi difunta esposa ante semejante petición, ella siempre tuvo una mente muy abierta, era muy tolerante y le gustaban los niños sin importar si pertenecían o no a la aristocracia. De todos modos las dos niñas en ese momento eran unos bebes, de modo que no tenía sentido plantearse si Sara sería o no elegida para acompañar a mi hija, habría que esperar a que las dos menores cumpliesen seis años antes de tomar la decisión.

—Majestad, nos hemos atrevido a pedirle semejante cosa, porque queremos que nuestra hija reciba una buena formación—me dijo Vilma.

—Entiendo, me pedís semejante favor porque sabéis que en tal caso los estudios de vuestra hija los pagaría la corona y ella estaría bajo la protección del trono, pero a pesar de tales derechos también tendría obligaciones, aprender los modales de la Corte, comportarse conforme a ellos, acompañar a mi hija a determinados actos, y ejercer funciones de ayudante de cámara una vez alcanzada la mayoría de edad. ¿De verdad queréis someter a vuestra hija a esa responsabilidad? Tened en cuenta que no es noble y muchos se quejaran de ella solo por eso.

—Mi esposo y yo somos conscientes de todo eso, Majestad.

Había subido al trono a los veinticuatro años, después de la muerte de mi progenitor, tres meses antes me había casado, y un año después de mi matrimonio, es decir con tan solo veinticinco años, me había convertido en un padre viudo. Realmente era demasiado joven para asumir tanta responsabilidad, me tocaba ejercer al mismo tiempo de rey y de padre. Por eso ahora que ya soy un anciano, cuando miro hacia atrás pienso que fue la falta de edad o tal vez el hecho de derivar algunas responsabilidades lo que me hizo decir sí a la demanda de mis sastres. Ordene que Sara y sus padres fuesen llevados a una de las habitaciones de la Corte cercana a la mía, más adelante esa misma instancia se convertiría en el cuarto de Sara, pero me estoy adelantando a los hechos.

Dado que el nombramiento de la hija de Vilma y Silvestre no se efectuaría hasta dentro de seis años ordene que mientras tanto la niña plebeya y sus padres permaneciesen en esa instancia para tenerlos cerca de mí. Mi hija por el momento dormiría con ellos para facilitar su lactancia, después, conforme creciera, pasaría a ocupar otra habitación de al lado. En resumidas cuentas, mi dormitorio, el los sastres y la futura habitación de mi pequeña estaban uno al lado del otro. Eso provocó las críticas de muchos nobles que se indignaron al saber que pensaba nombrar dama de compañía de mi hija a una niña plebeya, yo ya sabía que habría quejas pero no esperaba que surgiesen tan pronto, al fin y al cabo, las menores aun eran muy pequeñas.

—Majestad, no es cierto que esa mocosa, que ni siguiera es noble, va a convertirse en la compañera de la princesa. ¿Verdad?—me dijo el conde de Roquefort.

—Así es, pero aun faltan unos años para el nombramiento. Y ahora no quiero más quejas. Tenemos otros asuntos de los que ocuparnos, como por ejemplo el estado de los impuestos, que habéis manipulado a mis espaldas.

Durante los días que había estado ausente la aristocracia había aprovechado mi ausencia para reunirse por su cuenta. Se habían reducido los tributos que los nobles pagaban a la corona y en cambió se habían aumentado los impuestos del pueblo llano. Estalle en cólera al enterarme de que todo esto se había hecho sin contar con mi aprobación y con mi firma mediante el sello real, por lo cual sin hacer caso de las críticas ilegalice tales actos.

 **En el mundo real donde vive usted, también hay muchos gobiernos que cobran demasiados impuestos a las clases medias y en cambió disminuyen su estado del bienestar, y sin embargo exigen muy poco a las clases altas.**

La corte estaba formada por ciento treinta varones nobles, los cuales dirigían el Estado junto conmigo. Una característica de este gobierno, cosa que nunca gusto a mi esposa, es que no había mujeres en él. De hecho hasta la subida de mi hija al trono nunca se reconoció el derecho de que las mujeres ejerciesen funciones políticas, por eso cuando Eva se convirtió en la primera soberana, porque hasta entonces las reinas solo habían sido consortes pero sin poder político, e incorporo mujeres a la Corte estos actos provocaron mucha polémica a nivel nacional. Me estoy adelantando de nuevo a los hechos, uno de mis muchos defectos es que no me organizo a la hora de escribir este relato, de hecho algunos críticos me han dicho que doy muy poca información en algunos apartados y demasiada en otros, le ruego a usted, lector/a, que me perdone por estos fallos pero yo no pedí ser escritor, y si escribo esto es solamente para dejar constancia de la infancia de mi hija ahora que ella ya es reina. Otro motivo de escribir estas líneas es el hecho de querer analizarme a mí mismo, desde la perspectiva de mi yo anciano.

Después de reunirme con la Corte, me entreviste con los comandantes del ejército y finalmente con algunos representantes del pueblo llano, en comparación con la nobleza y el ejército la gente normal tiene unos modales menos estirados y suelen ser más comprensivos y tolerantes, en general, prefiero tener que este tipo de reuniones que aquellas que se celebran en la Corte. Con todos esos presuntuosos que creen que ser noble significa mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, ni siguiera se respetan entre ellos sino que suelen formar alianzas, llamadas fracciones, y compiten unos contra otros, en vez de trabajar juntos por el bien del Estado y del pueblo.

Personalmente nunca quise ser rey, si mi padre hubiese tenido más descendencia cualquier otro hubiese podido heredar la corona, pero al ser hijo único me correspondió sucederle en el trono. En realidad quería ser abogado, por algún motivo siempre tuve esa vocación, ahora en cambio estaba condenado a hacerme cargo de un reino gobernado por una pandilla de impresentables, no es justo, un príncipe o un rey debería poder hacer lo que quisiese, pero a mí se me había otorgado una responsabilidad que nunca deseé, de hecho si me hubiese dejado llevar por mis impulsos juveniles le hubiese cedido el cetro real al primero que me lo pidiese, pero en ese caso el país sería gobernado por cualquier aristócrata presumido y ambicioso, y eso era algo que no debía consentir.

Al día siguiente se presentó el conde de Roquefort para sugerirme que su sobrina, que era tan solo veinte días mayor que mi hija, fuese quien se convirtiese en su momento en la compañera de la princesa. La propuesta fue muy bien vista por varios de los miembros de la Corte, pero los opositores al conde se opusieron, de todos modos, todo el mundo aprovecho la ocasión para criticar de nuevo a Sara. ¿Se imagina usted la situación? Pensadlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene criticar a una bebe? Suponiendo que tenga alguna lógica, yo aun no la he encontrado. Le respondí al conde que no era el momento para tratar ese tipo de asuntos, y que más prioritario era hacerse cargo del comercio nacional y sobre todo del internacional, dado que varios barcos comerciales que comunicaban con varios países del continente habían naufragado como consecuencia de las tormentas marinas, por lo tanto el comercio entre países estaba suspendido temporalmente, lo que provocaría la escasez y por tanto el encarecimiento de varios productos alimenticios, generando descontento entre nuestra población.

—Majestad, eso no es tan grave, el que quiera quejarse que se queje. Y si algunos alimentos son caros, se consumen otros en su lugar—me respondió el conde.

— ¿Qué hay de las familias más desfavorecidas? Habría que buscar la forma de crear algún tipo de ayuda para ellas en tanto se solucione el asunto del transporte.

—Majestad, Eso no es asunto nuestro. Los desfavorecidos tendrán que salir adelante por si mismos—volvió a hablar el conde.

La situación era intolerable. **Reflexiona sobre ello**. La Corte constituía el gobierno del país, aquellos nobles y yo éramos quienes teníamos que tomar las decisiones del Estado, pero a pesar de todo, según el conde, lo que les sucediese a los ciudadanos no era asunto nuestro. ¿De quién era la responsabilidad? ¿De los países vecinos? ¿Del pueblo llano? No lo sé, pero nuestra no, al menos no según el conde y otros tantos… mentecatos.

De todas las fracciones la de Roquefort era la más numerosa, contaba con ochenta miembros de los ciento treinta que había en total, sin contar conmigo. Este grupo estaba dirigido formalmente por un duque, pero como él era bastante anciano en la práctica era el conde quien ejercía la dirección.

Habían pasado seis meses desde la muerte de la reina. Conforme iba superando su fallecimiento comenzaba a despertarse mi vena paterna y cada vez me sentía más unido a mi hija, la cual ya tenía medio año de vida. Sara por su parte contaba ya ocho meses y aunque aún era pronto para juzgar ciertas cosas, según me dijo Vilma las niñas parecían llevarse bien entre ellas. A menudo comía y cenaba con Silvestre y su mujer, una actitud bastante impropia en un rey de aquel entonces pero de esa manera veía a mi hija y me informaba sobre ella, dado que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los nobles de la Corte. Los modistas al principio se sentían un poco intimidados de compartir mesa con su soberano, pero poco a poco el paso del tiempo comenzó a suavizar las cosas, me parecían, y aun me parecen, una pareja encantadora, y cada vez me encariñaba más con ellos y con Sara. Poco a poco se fue creando un ambiente y entorno algo familiar entre ellos, su hija, mi princesita y yo, seguramente esto fue consecuencia del interés que sentíamos Silvestre, Vilma y yo por las niñas.

Los nobles a mis espaldas cuestionaban mi edad para ocupar el trono, sé que aunque lo negasen algunos me llamaban _"el jovenzuelo"_. La mayoría de edad era a los 21 años, yo solo tenía cuatro más y para el resto de los adultos aristócratas, que la mayor parte era cuarentones, cincuentones o incluso más viejos, era casi un niño. El propio Roquefort me sacaba quince años.

El caso es que tal vez por ser un jovenzuelo o por el hecho de estar harto de algunas personas me atreví a cometer un acto bastante imprudente. Cuando mi hija cumplió nueve meses uno de los miembros más viejos de la Corte falleció por causas naturales, este hombre dirigía la fracción en donde estaba el conde de Roquefort, yo apele al **derecho de segregación** ,según el cual una vez muerto el líder del grupo y sin haber nombrado previamente a un sucesor, el conde y su partido, si es que se puede llamar partido, debían de abandonar la Corte, el gobierno y el palacio. Eso provoco toda una revuelta y casi estuvo a punto de constarme el trono, los nobles juraron que se vengarían. Tres días después se presentó, en la sala del trono, el conde con varios nobles y me amenazaron con levantarse en armas contra mí a menos que volviese a admitirlos. Yo controlaba los ejércitos del país, pero Roquefort y algunos de sus partidarios tenían sus propios mercenarios y la posibilidad de reclutar más, si la nobleza y la corona se enfrentaban entre ellas podría surgir una guerra civil. Sin embargo los jóvenes podemos ser muy belicosos y traicioneros, a un gesto mío aparecieron de pronto varios guardias reales en la sala del trono, rodearon a los aristócratas y les arrestaron. Todos ellos fueron conducidos esposados, y bajo vigilancia a uno de los salones del palacio. La cuestión es que no podía retener demasiado a esas personas porque sus partidarios podían tomar represalias.

Hay quien piensa que la función de un rey es castigar o premiar a los demás, eso puede hacerse con personas de clase media o baja, pero no con gente poderosa que puede llevar al país a una guerra civil con tal de defender sus propios intereses. Con respecto a aquellos nobles el premiarles sería un gesto de debilidad, y el castigarles haría que sus seguidores se vengaran, solo se podía optar por una negociación. Deje en libertad a todos los detenidos, salvo a Roquefort con quien me reuní en privado.

—Majestad, pido muy poco. Primero, mi libertad; segundo, que mi fracción y yo seamos readmitidos en la Corte y en el gobierno; y tercero que la niña plebeya que habéis puesto bajo vuestra protección sea expulsada, junto con sus padres, del palacio.

— ¿Algo más?

—No, es todo.

—Desde este momento podéis ser considerado libre, y vuestra fracción será readmitida. En cuando a la muchacha no pienso expulsarla, pero os hare una oferta mejor. ¿Qué os parecería ser nombrado marqués e incorporar los viñeros de Olivares a vuestro marquesado?

— ¿A cambio de qué?

—Todos sus partidarios y también usted firmareis un documento en el que por vuestro honor me juráis lealtad incondicional a mí y al Estado, comprometiéndoos a trabajar correctamente por el bien del reino y del pueblo.

— En tal caso pido también una reducción del 20% en los tributos que pagamos a la corona.

—Del 10% y no negocio más.

— De acuerdo. Mañana nos reuniremos para firmar los acuerdos.

Roquefort pensó que era un gesto de debilidad por mi parte cederle los viñeros de olivares para mantener a mi lado a la hija de mis sastres, pero tal como comprobaría al cabo de tres días le había timado. Aquellas tierras eran muy poco fértiles y productivas, lo que se pagaba por ellas en impuestos no compensaba las rentas que se derivaban de las mismas. Peor para él. Hacía tiempo que quería deshacerme de aquel terreno para desgravar impuestos de la Corona. Lo gracioso del tema es que Roquefort controlaba las cuentas del Estado. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiese tomado el pelo con tanta facilidad? Muy sencillo, sus asesores jugaban a dos bandas y yo les tenía de mi lado a cambió de… digamos… ciertas _"propinas"_. Estos "mercenarios" no le habían avisado a su señor del estado de aquellos viñeros.

Roquefort cuando se entero del engaño opto por callarse, y dijo en la Corte que él ya sabía que los viñeros eran poco productivos pero se podían mejorar si se invertía suficiente tiempo y dinero en ellos. A pesar de todos estos argumentos nunca consiguió sacar beneficio alguno de esas tierras.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a haber un autentico gobierno en Ulmaria. Los nobles continuaban siendo algo ambiciosos pero al menos ahora se comprometían con los asuntos de Estado, ya no se oían esas frases de _lo que le suceda al pueblo no es asunto nuestro, Majestad._

Las niñas por su parte seguían bajo el cuidado de mis sastres, quienes además con motivo de ciertas fiestas nacionales primaverales habían tenido nuevos pedidos de los nobles del palacio, por lo que se les hacía difícil compaginar el trabajo con la atención de las dos menores.

Las festividades se llamaban _Fiestas Medievales,_ porque consistían en toda una serie de ferias y actividades propias del Medievo; había tenderetes, puestos de comida, y varias competiciones: carreras de caballo, para mayores de quince años y otras para mayores de edad; competiciones de esgrima, donde los niños menores de catorce años luchaban con espadas de madera y el resto con espadas reales; juegos de caza donde se capturaba vivo a una persona disfrazada de animal, solo para mayores de edad; y justas, las cuales eran solo para adultos aunque se permitía a los niños asistir como espectadores, etc. Había incluso una supuesta quema de brujas, en donde se prendían fuego a varios espantapájaros y muñecos, vestidos con ropas de las mujeres de la edad media, a los cuales los niños apedreaban previamente antes de la quema. A mí personalmente estas festividades me repugnaban porque me parecían demasiado violentas, de modo que si podía evitaba ir a las fiestas, pero como rey me tocaba presidir el comienzo de los juegos, así como los actos finales, sin embargo no había ninguna obligación de participar en ellos. A los padres de Sara tampoco les gustaban estas fiestas, por eso los tres siempre instigamos a las niñas para que igualmente los rechazasen. Para librarme de presidir estas actividades introduje en ellas un nuevo elemento. Cada año se elegiría por sorteo a un rey de las fiestas, el cual se ocuparía de presidirlas, podría participar gratis en los juegos de las ferias y se le darían cupones descuento para los puestos de comida. La única condición para presentarse a la elección era tener mayoría de edad, es decir, más de veintiún años. El primer rey fue elegido al año siguiente, se le hizo una supuesta coronación con una corona hecha de hierro y vidrios, pero estaba tan bien diseñada que parecía de oro y piedras preciosas, para entonces las niñas ya tenían dos años.

Unos meses después con la llegada del invierno llegaron también las primeras navidades de las dos niñas, y la primera para mí desde que enviude. El invierno se me hacia eterno, la reina y yo nos habíamos conocido en una Nochevieja celebrada en el palacio de su padre, allí se inició nuestro noviazgo, que duro dos años, tras los cuales decidimos pedir permiso a nuestros padres para casarnos, fue entonces cuando ambos nos enteramos de que nuestro matrimonio ya había sido concertado por nuestras familias a nuestras espaldas. En un primer momento nos enfadamos, pero no nos duro demasiado el enfado, una vez superado fijamos la fecha de la boda.

* * *

 **Habían pasado** **siete años desde el nacimiento** de mi hija. Sara ya tenía el nombramiento de dama de compañía de la princesa desde hacía un año.

A pesar de sus orígenes la educación de Sara fue una formación aristocrática, al ser la dama de compañía de mi hija, asistían las dos al mismo colegio con los mismos profesores y tenían las mismas asignaturas. Vilma y Silvestre por un lado se sentían satisfechos de que su hija tuviese una buena educación, pero por otro pensaban que a la larga eso la convertiría en una persona muy diferente a ellos que poseían unas formas más humildes. La Corte no soportaba ver como una chica plebeya era criada como uno de los suyos.

—Majestad, es un escándalo que esa mocosa plebeya se crea igual que nosotros—dijo Roquefort.

Le respondí preguntándole por el estado de los productos agrícolas y sus precios en el mercado.

Afortunadamente las niñas se llevaban bien entre ellas, era un alivió, si hubiese habido mal ambiente entre las dos la situación hubiese sido muy desagradable para todos, pero por suerte ellas se entendían a la perfección. Sin embargo a veces discutían o hacían el tonto y entonces la Corte armaba un escándalo. Recuerdo un caso en que las dos estaban peleándose con unas almohadas, uno de los nobles las vio y denunció a Sara por _"levantar la mano contra la princesa"_. Las niñas únicamente estaban jugando entre ellas pero a la aristocracia le gusta siempre exagerar, sobre todo con aquellas personas que les caen mal. De entrada no hice nada al respecto, la acusación me parecía ridícula e injusta. ¿Quién no ha jugado a las peleas de almohadas cuando era pequeño? Sin embargo movido por las presiones de la Corte al cabo de tres días tuve que organizar un interrogatorio, la acusación legalmente era muy grave y podría haber desembocado en que la acusada fuese llevada a un tribunal de plebeyos, pero mi hija hablo en su favor, diciendo _que no se estaban peleando, que solamente jugaban con las almohadas, que ¿por qué la Corte detenía a una niña solo por jugar? Etc._ La hija de mis sastres fue declarada inocente sin cargos pero sus padres se enfadaron conmigo y con la Corte, para los nobles el que se enfadasen Silvestre y Vilma les daba igual pero a mí me dolió. De hecho a mí me sentó muy mal todo aquello e intente razonar con la aristocracia para hacerles comprender que no se podía arma un alboroto semejante por una simple pelea de chiquillas, la nobleza me respondió que no les gustaba la chica plebeya y que yo me había encariñado con ella; es cierto que me había encariñado un poco con Sara ¿Y qué? ¿Era algo tan ilógico? La había visto crecer junto con mi hija, yo era el rey pero también era humano. Conocía a ambas niñas desde que eran bebes y convivía con Silvestre y Vilma, pues entonces ¿Por qué no me iba a encariñar con una familia con la que se estaba criando mi hija?

A pesar de todo a veces había ciertos momentos muy entrañables entre los padres de Sara, ella, mi hija y yo, por ejemplo a veces por las noches Vilma y Silvestre les contaban cuentos inventados por ellos a ambas niñas en presencia de mí, yo también lo hacía a veces aunque admito que no tenía demasiada imaginación para crear historias. Uno de los cuentos de Vilma que más me ha gustado siempre es el de _"Las dos osas"_. Según este relato, la osa mayor y la menor eran una osa parda y una hembra de panda respectivamente, un día salvaron a los habitantes de un pueblo de una inundación al evitar que se rompiese una presa, como recompensa al morir ambas Dios puso su retrato en el firmamento.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1.

* * *

Hola, lectores:

Recientemente he comenzado a escribir el capítulo 8 de _"La inocente"_ , pero como su desarrollo va un poco lento mientras tanto les dejo este fic. En principio esta historia abarcará uno capítulos.

A partir del siguiente episodio las niñas comenzaran a participar directamente en la historia. Aquí se mantuvieron al margen porque aun eran bebes, pero ahora que han cumplido los 7 comenzaran a ganar más peso en el fic.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2:EN EL EXTRANJERO

**CAPÍTULO 2  
** **EN EL EXTRANJERO**

 _ **EVA.**_

 _Saludos lector/a:_

 _Este es un diario que hice cuando era una niña y lo he adaptado para dárselo a usted, lector/a, a conocer junto con el texto de mi padre. Mi nombre es Eva, la antigua princesa y actual reina del reino de Ulmaria._

 _En mi niñez escribí muy poco en este diario, papá me lo regalo a los 7 años para que practicara con él, pienso que realmente lo que él quería que practicase era la caligrafía, de todos modos, cuando de verdad comencé a escribir fue en la adolescencia._

 _Durante mi infancia estuve muy unida a Sara y sus padres. Su madre, Vilma, era lo más parecido a una figura materna que yo había conocido. Para ser mi madre real solo la falto parirme, lo demás lo hizo todo; me amamanto, me acuno, me cambio los pañales, me consoló cuando estaba triste, etc. Silvestre fue como un segundo padre para mí. A veces le preguntaba a mi autentico padre por mi difunta madre, pero él apenas me respondía, le constaba hablar del tema y a veces lloraba al hacerlo, deje de insistir._

 _Sara, que para mí siempre fue como una hermana, se había convertido en mi dama de compañía a los 6 años pero nosotras éramos pequeñas para comprender realmente que significaba eso, simplemente jugábamos y estudiábamos juntas. A veces la Corte nos creaba complicaciones, como la que describe mi padre con la acusación llevada a cabo por una simple pelea de almohadas, no fue un caso único, hubo más cargos absurdos, tanto durante nuestra niñez como en la adolescencia, pero Sara nunca fue condenada. No iba a denunciarla por unas acusaciones tontas y mi padre tampoco. Aunque parezca extraño estos sucesos en vez en vez de sembrar la cizaña entre nosotras hicieron que estuviésemos más unidas, cuando más intentaba la Corte separarnos más lograba unirnos._

 _El caso más desagradable de nuestra niñez se produjo cuando teníamos diez años. Fue mi culpa. Actué de forma irresponsable y podría haberle constado la vida a mi amiga. Aun hoy en día, que ya soy adulta sigo culpándome por el accidente._

 _Ocurrió que un día estábamos las dos paseando por los jardines reales y llegamos a un edificio continuo al palacio que la guardia real usaba para hacer prácticas de tiro, aunque en realidad mi padre nos tenía prohibido a ambas el acceso a ese lugar. Nunca había entendido el por qué pero el caso es que a ambas, sobre todo a mí teníamos curiosidad por aquel lugar ¿Qué había allí para que mi padre nos prohibiese que fuéramos?_

— _Que fácil ha sido colarnos. No había nadie vigilando la puerta, alteza—me dijo Sara._

— _Porque a medio día se produce un pequeño instante en que no hay vigilancia, debido al cambio de guardia. Tenía curiosidad por venir aquí, mi padre nos lo ha prohibido pero eso le da más interés ¿No crees? Y llámame Eva._

— _No me gusta que estemos aquí, cuando se enteren nuestros papás…_

— _Suponiendo que lo averigüen, yo no voy a decírselo ¿y tú, Sara?_

— _No, pero…_

— _Sugerí que viniésemos aquí pero no te obligue a venir conmigo. Márchate si quieres, yo voy a curiosear un poco._

 _Nos introducimos en el interior y legamos hasta una sala donde había varias dianas y armas. Nos encontramos abandonada una pistola que seguramente alguien había olvidado. Sara me pidió que no la tocase y que nos alejáramos de allí, debí haberla hecho caso pero movida por la curiosidad levante el arma en alto y me puse a manosearla, se disparó y le dio a mi amiga en el hombro izquierdo. Yo estaba aterrada, el arma se me callo de las manos, comencé a gritar y llorar, y de pronto aparecieron algunos soldados, quienes viendo la escena llevaron a mi compañera a la enfermería y avisaron a nuestros padres. No soy capaz de narrar con todo detalle lo que sucedió después. Sara fue hospitalizada, sus padres estaban muy alterados y aunque no lo dijesen en voz alta tuve la impresión de que me culpaban del accidente, y si no lo hacían yo desde luego sí me sentía, y aun me siento, responsable._

 _Esa noche me costó mucho dormirme, nada se supo hasta el día siguiente del estado de mi compañera, pero yo tenía pesadillas en que se me aparecía su cadáver regañándome por haberla matado. Mi padre estuvo en mi cuarto toda la noche consolándome y ayudándome a dormir, él apenas descanso. Se paso todo el tiempo velándome. Por la mañana tuvimos noticias del hospital, la vida de mi amiga no corría peligro._

 _Prefiero por el momento volver a dejarle con los textos de mi padre, no me resulta fácil narrarle a usted ciertos sucesos._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Conviene aclarar el caso del arma. La pistola que mi hija encontró abandonada había sido olvidada por uno de los guardias del palacio, quien a su vez había estado practicando con ella durante la mañana del día del accidente. Existen una serie de normas de seguridad que dicen que se debe revisar la zona de entrenamiento para asegurarse de que ningún tipo de armamento quede olvidado sin vigilancia; asimismo no se permite el acceso a nadie que no sea militar, por eso sancione a los responsables. Al dueño de la pistola se le expulsó de la guardia real, se le obligo a pagar una multa de 1000 _usureros_ , nuestra moneda oficial, a los padres de la víctima, y paso siete días en prisión. Al resto de los guardias que habían estado en ese entrenamiento se les impuso una multa de 300 usureros por cabeza que fueron a parar a la corona. El oficial responsable de las prácticas sufrió las mismas sanciones que el dueño del arma, con la diferencia de que su multa fue de 1300 que también fueron para la afectada. La aristocracia considero demasiado severas estas sanciones, pero les respondí que tuviesen en cuenta que las normativas de seguridad no debían quebrantarse bajo ninguna circunstancia y que la victima podría haber sido la princesa heredera al trono.

Durante varias semanas seguidas Vilma y Silvestre apenas nos dirigieron la palabra a mi hija y a un servidor. Sara tampoco quería hablar del accidente. Una semana después le pregunté delante de sus padres si deseaba dejar de ser la compañera de mi hija, me respondió que no. Dijo que ella sabía que todo había sido un accidente. Después Vilma, Silvestre y yo acordamos no volver a hablar del accidente. Eva estuvo muy angustiada esos días. Se sentía culpable de lo sucedido. Tardamos más de un año en superar todo aquello y el primer mes fue el peor.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde el accidente de Sara. Las dos niñas ya tenían catorce años. La Corte comenzó a presionarme para que contrajese matrimonio con la princesa del reino de Droseña, el matrimonio era de interés político y por conveniencia, pero en principio me opuse al casamiento.

—Majestad, esa matrimonio podía facilitar nuestras relaciones no solo con Droseña sino también con sus países aliados—mencionó el marqués de Roquefort.

—El rey de Droseña es mi tío y su hija por tanto es mi prima. No puedo casarme con ella. Sería incesto.

—Majestad, todas las monarquías del continente están emparentadas.

Era cierto. Todos los reyes del continente éramos parientes. Durante varios nos habíamos dedicado a desposarnos por conveniencia. Sin embargo, en este caso el parentesco me parecía demasiado cercano. Estuve más de un año rechazando el enlace pero finalmente accedí.

—No quiero que te cases, esa mujer nunca será mi madre—me reprocho Eva.

—El matrimonio de los reyes no siempre es una cuestión de gusto. A veces es por motivos de Estado—le respondí.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Te casaste con mamá por motivos políticos o por amor?

—En ese caso por amor. La amaba muchísimo.

— ¿Y por qué te casas ahora?

—Por conveniencia. Ahora ve a buscar a Sara y a sus padres y reuniros los cuatro conmigo en el salón número siete. He de hablar con todos vosotros.

En el palacio real había y hay, hablemos en presente en este párrafo, varios salones. Cada uno de ellos tiene un número para distinguirlos, el uno es el salón principal porque es el más grande y lujoso de todos, el séptimo y último es el más pequeño y normalmente solo se emplea para reuniones un tanto privadas, donde se busca una cierta intimidad.

Me reuní con mis sastres y las dos niñas. Eva y sus padres se sentaron en uno de los sofás, mi hija y yo nos sentamos en otro, frente a ellos.

—Buenos días a todos. Debo comunicaros que por insistencia de la Corte y de nuestra situación política he accedido a la petición de mi tío, el rey de Droseña, de casarme con su hija. Por ello Eva y yo viajaremos a dicho país para conocer a mi futura esposa y posteriormente volver con ella a Ulmaria. Sara, tu tendrás que acompañarnos—les dije al grupo.

— ¿Yo?

—Eres la dama de compañía de mi hija y tienes más de catorce años. Si ella asiste a este tipo de actos debes ir con ella.

—Pero… Droseña es un país distinto, hay que ir por mar…

—Majestad, Sara aun es joven. ¿No sería más adecuado que permaneciese aquí?—dijo Vilma.

—El protocolo exige que ella asista. Otra cosa, Sara, tendrás que llevar el pelo alisado, recogido y de negro así lo exigen las costumbres Droseñas, y aquí también, la Corte lo exige, a mí me gusta tal como lo tienes ahora pero a la nobleza no.

— ¡¿Mi pelo?! Majestad, por favor no lo hagáis, no quiero, mi pelo no, por favor—me respondió la aludida, pero a pesar de sus suplicas y las de sus padres no se libro. Su cabello fue teñido y recogido y tuvo que ir a Droseña sin sus progenitores. Lo siento por ella.

 **SARA:  
** Me sentí frustrada cuando el rey me ordenó cambiarme el cabello. Mis padres se quejaron pero él no cedió. Más adelante mi madre me dijo que ese tipo de casos eran de esperarse. Había sido nombrada dama de la princesa heredera al trono, ella y yo habíamos ya no éramos unas crías, y a mí se me empezarían a exigir que me comportase conforme a unas normas. Llevaba varios años estudiante etiqueta y protocolo, mi profesor ya me había advertido que una dama de compañía ha de ser discreta y no destacar demasiado para no eclipsar a quien sirve. Bien mirado, podría haber sido peor, podrían haberme obligado a cortarme el pelo pero solo tendría que llevarlo recogido, pero lo peor fue que me obligaron a alisarlo perdiendo mis rizos naturales.

 _ **EVA.  
**_ _Saludos de nuevo._

 _Aquí conviene confesar y explicar varias cosas._

 _Mi padre cuenta en sus notas que el nuevo estilo de peinado que le hicieron a Sara fue como consecuencia del viaje a Droseña y de las exigencias de nuestra Corte., no es cierto, eso fue una excusa. La verdad es que yo tenía envidia del cabello de mi dama de compañía. Las dos éramos rubias, pero ella tenía un color dorado y unos rizos naturales preciosos, yo por el contrario siempre he tenido el pelo completamente liso y mi color es tan pálido que parece paja. Por estos motivos le pedí a mi padre que le tiñese, alisase y le cortase la melena a Sara. Él de entrada se negó, pero apele a la Corte diciendo que una dama de compañía no debe lucirse más que la noble a la sirve. La nobleza me dio la razón y fue entonces cuando obligaron a Sara a cambiarse el cabello, pero ni ella ni sus padres supieron la verdad hasta pasados unos cuantos años._

 _A la larga me arrepentí de mi acción porque al alisarle la melena mi compañera perdió sus rizos naturales y ya nunca más volvió a recuperarlos del todo. Mi padre me reprochó mi conducta diciéndome que no entendía cómo podía comportarme de esa manera con una niña a la yo conocía desde que nací, y que incluso éramos hermanas de leche._

 _Al contrario que durante nuestra niñez, cuando alcanzamos la adolescencia comencé a envidiar a Sara en muchas cosas, no solo por su cabellera, ella era muy hábil en todo. Se le daban mejor los estudios, era media cabeza más alta que yo, y desde luego era una niña preciosa. En el fondo me sentía avergonzada de mí misma, las dos habíamos crecido y criado juntas, era como una hermana para mí y la quería muchísimo pero al mismo tiempo la envidiaba. Lo cierto es que llegue a perjudicarla a sus espaldas en varias ocasiones, fueron casos un poco aislados unos de otros y no se los confesé a nadie hasta pasados unos años, pero me estoy adelantando a la historia._

 _El caso de la pistola fue un accidente que nadie deseaba, pero todo lo que le hice a mi amiga durante nuestra adolescencia fue intencionado._

 _De hecho en principio quería que se cortase el pelo pero mi padre no quiso llegar tan lejos, por eso optó por recogérselo._

 _Ahora volvamos a las notas de mi padre._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Me siento culpable de que mi hija tuviese envidia de Sara y la perjudicase. Cuando se elige a una dama de compañía se hace en base a ciertos criterios que no se habían respetado a la hora de escoger a la hija de mis sastres. Para empezar las elegidas suelen ser niñas de familias cercanas a la corona, que suelen contar con el respaldo y el afecto de la Corte, pero la compañera de Eva era una plebeya y eso la hacía ser rechazada por la nobleza, lo que la convertía en un blanco fácil y en alguien dependiente de mi hija. Por otro lado las damas suelen ser chicas poco agraciadas físicamente para que no destaquen por encima de las niñas nobles a las que sirven, Sara era guapa y muy buena estudiante, no es extraño que despertarse las envidias de mi princesita. Lo que más me avergüenza es que yo no me di cuenta de los celos de Eva. Cuando me pidió que le cambiase el peinado a su compañera pensé que lo hacía provocada por las quejas y críticas de la Corte con respecto a Sara. Si me hubiese percatado de lo que realmente pasaba hubiera podido actuar en consecuencia, pero no fui consciente del problema hasta que mi propia hija me lo confesó. Mis responsabilidades como rey me restaban tiempo para ocuparme de mis obligaciones paternales, posiblemente esa fuese la causa de todo, me siento culpable.

Nuestro viaje a Droseña parecía relajado, nada indicaba que pudiese haber algún imprevisto, el día estaba soleado y el mar en calma. Viajábamos en uno de mis yates privados, llamado _"La cruz del Sur",_ las dos niñas aprovecharon para ir al ESPA del navío, yo medite sobre nuestra instancia en Droseña. Mis modistas me habían pedido venir con nosotros para estar cerca de su hija, sintiéndolo, les dije que no, puesto que ellos no habían sido invitados y no podía justificar su instancia en el país extranjero.

De pronto se oyeron los gritos de Sara. Tenía en cuerpo lleno de granos y completamente rojo, al parecer su baño tenía leche de coco y ella era alérgica, le dije que se vistiera y fuese a la enfermería del barco.

 _ **EVA  
**_ _Tal vez ya lo haya usted adivinado pero yo fui la responsable de la alergia de Sara, vera, a la hora de ir al ESPA pedimos dos baños individuales, el suyo sin leche de coco que era un producto que con frecuencia usábamos la aristocracia para bañarnos pero ella era alérgica. Cada bañera tenía un cartel con nuestro nombre, bueno… el mío ponía princesa. La cuestión es que yo termine de desvestirme antes y mientras mi compañera acababa de cambiarse, yo cambie los letreros y me metí en su bañera, ella por tanto se metió en la mía, la cual contenía el producto al que era alérgica. Al haber crecido juntas cada una de las dos conocíamos las alergias de la otra, sabía que la acción no era peligrosa pero si molesta. Mi intención era que se hinchase como un globo y por tanto hiciese el ridículo y la mirasen como un monstruito en la visita al rey de Drosera._

 **SARA.  
** No sé cómo sucedió el accidente de la bañera. Por un momento pensé que la princesa me la había jugado, pero ese era un pensamiento absurdo y muy cruel por mi parte. No sé cómo se me pudo ocurrir. ¿Eva iba a perjudicarme expresamente? Claro que no. Lo de la pistola fue un accidente del culpa también tuve parte de culpa, pero esto… No. Era absurdo. ¿Por qué ella iba a desearme algún mal? No tenía ningún sentido. Éramos amigas, como hermanas, ambas habíamos sido criadas por mis padres, quienes siempre le habían tenido mucho cariño a Eva; incluso y aunque le costó un poco acabaron disculpándola por el caso del arma, y por mi parte siempre la había demostrado un cierto cariño, respeto y lealtad. Ella no me había provocado esa alergia. Seguramente alguien colocó mal los letreros de las bañeras, o puede que los dos baños tuviesen leche de coco.

Lo que es cierto es que tuve que presentarme en público inflada como un globo y llena de granos. En el hospital me trataron la alergia pero aun conservaba las secuelas físicas. Menuda imagen más vergonzosa para presentarse en una Corte extranjera. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? Pero curiosamente nadie protestó.

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** En la enfermería le dieron a Sara una pomada para bajarle la hinchazón, pero no tenían nada para ningún tipo de alergia, por ello ordene que en vez de ir al "Puerto del Ángel", donde teníamos que desembarcar, fuésemos al "Puerto de la Gaviota" que estaba más próximo del hospital más cercano, eso era un riesgo porque era imprudente que la realeza se mostrase en público, requería varías medidas de seguridad que no podían organizarse con tan poco tiempo. Por otro lado no debíamos retrasarnos en llegar al palacio de nuestros anfitriones porque podían considerarlo una ofensa. A pesar de todo esto un buen gobernante debe velar por sus ciudadanos/as, di orden para desembarcar y envié aviso a nuestros anfitriones de que debido a un imprevisto llegaríamos tarde. Nos comunicamos por radio con las fuerzas de seguridad que nos esperaban en el Puerto del Ángel para que se trasladasen al Puerto de la Gaviota.

En el hospital, que era público, había bastante gente pero nos atendieron en seguida sin demasiados trámites, es lo que suele pasar cuando se tiene una corona en la cabeza y un trono en el culo. Tras salir de allí por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, me disculpe con mi tío y su hija y les expliqué lo sucedido.

—Majestad, no hay nada que disculpar. Es propio de un buen gobernante velar por sus servidores—me dijo mi tío, el rey García I de Droseña.

Salude a mi prima y prometida, me impresione de lo joven que era, a lo sumo tendría unos treinta y cinco años, yo ya había cumplido los treinta y nueve.

 _« ¿De verdad está bien casarse con alguien tan joven?»_ pensé.

Puede que la joven intuyese mi pensamiento porque me dijo _"tengo treinta y un años"_.

¡Treinta y un años! Ocho menos que yo y además era la hija del hermano de mi padre. ¿Cómo iba a poder casarme con ella? Era absurdo.

Conviene aclarar que hasta ese momento solo había visto a mi tío en contadas ocasiones; en una visita que le hizo mi padre cuando yo tenía tres años, pero no recuerdo nada de aquel entonces; el día de mi boda, etc. A Mi prima nunca antes la había visto, se llamaba Ana María pero solo usaba el primer nombre. Me extrañó que sus damas no asistieran a recibirnos, luego me entere por ella de que su padre se lo había prohibido como castigo por haberse retrasado en otro acto anterior.

Mientras el rey García y yo nos encaminábamos a la sala del trono mi prima se llevo a las niñas a visitar el palacio. No sé muy bien qué es lo que hicieron durante ese tiempo, dado que no estaba con ellas.

 _ **EVA.  
**_ _Saludos de nuevo._

 _La princesa Ana María nos llevo a Sara y a mí a ver su palacio mientras ambos reyes discutían cuestiones de Estado, primero conocimos a sus dos damas de compañía, Catalina y Sofía, eran de su misma edad, después las cinco estuvimos viendo las diferentes dependencias del palacio, finalmente fuimos todas a un edificio contiguo al palacio que era una especie de balneario. En dicho lugar Ana se apartó del grupo para hablar con una de las encargadas, quien cogió a sus damas y a Sara y se las llevo aparte, supuse que la princesa quería quedarse a solas conmigo, pero no fue exactamente así. Mi compañera fue trasladara a una zona apartada donde se la suministro toda una serie de baños y masajes. Seguidamente la trasladaron al servicio de enfermería. Para cuando salimos de allí Sara se había curado de la alergia._

— _Gracias, alteza, no sé cómo agradecéroslo—le dijo Sara entusiasmada abrazando a la princesa Ana. Lo del abrazo era muy poco formal y nada protocolario, mi amiga se aparto de pronto sonrojándose, pero Ana no pareció sentirse molesta, más bien parecía que le gustaba aquel gesto._

— _De nada—respondió sonriendo mi futura madrastra._

 _La envidia me carcomía por dentro. Me hacía sobra en el colegio y en casa ¿Ahora también me eclipsaba en un país extranjero? ¿Y ante mi futura madrastra? Sentía que la ira me invadía, esa miserable debí pagármelas. Pero… ¡No! ¿Por qué estaba pensado todo aquello? Sara siempre me había sido leal y sus padres me habían criado. Ella era como una hermana para mí. ¿Cómo podía llegar a desearla algún mal? Pero lo deseaba, realmente quería que sufriese por la ira que me provocaba, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable de mis deseos y avergonzada de mi conducta. Una parte de mí quería muchísimo a Sara y me decía que debía detenerme y rectificar, pero otra parte la envidiaba y sentía una gran ira contra ella._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Después de que mi prima, sus damas y las dos niñas visitaran el palacio fuimos derechos al gran comedor, donde se nos sirvió un suculento almuerzo. Algunas de las costumbres Droseñas eran y siguen siendo, distintas a las ulmarines. Por ejemplo, nosotros los instrumentos de beber siempre los cogemos con la derecha, pero los droseños emplean dicha mano únicamente para los vasos y copas, las tazas de café y té las agarran con la izquierda.

El idioma de unos y otros era básicamente el mismo porque, a pesar de que Ulmaria es una península y Droseña una isla, durante mucho tiempo ambos países había formado un único Estado y una sola corona, luego se separaron por causas políticas y territoriales pero no voy a darle a usted una lección de historia. Sin embargo, había expresiones diferentes, por ejemplo, nosotros decíamos "guardia real" para referirnos a los soldados del nuestro palacio, en cambio en el palacio de Droseña el termino era "guardianes reales". Por otro lado el acento droseño era y es más grave que el ulmarin.

Ambos países éramos y seguimos siendo una monarquía absolutista y una sociedad elitista. Sin embargo, el elitismo en Droseña era más moderado que en Ulmaria. Los nobles droseños no sentían tanto desprecio por los plebeyos como los de mi Corte, de las dos damas de compañía de mi prometida una de ellas era plebeya pero no por eso se la despreciaba. Mi anfitrión me contó que los droseños tendían a respetarse entre ellos porque consideraban que de no ser así el país caería en decadencia, y creo que tenía razón. **Pensadlo. ¿Cómo puede evolucionar para bien ninguna sociedad si sus habitantes se dedican a discriminarse unos a otros?**

Tras la comida hubo un baile. Mi tío se emparejo primero con mi hija y luego con algunas mujeres de su misma edad. Sara en principio se mantuvo de pie y manteniendo la posición muy cerca de la pista de baile, mientras observaba a mi hija pero uno de los caballeros la tendió la mano para invitarla a bailar, ella dudo y vi que me miraba de reojo como pidiéndome permiso, miré a nuestro anfitrión y él simplemente fijó la vista en la pareja y respondió _"adelante"_ seguidamente ambos salieron a la pista. Bailé dos piezas con mi prometida, después esta última y un servidor nos fuimos a dar un paseo por el palacio, llegando a los jardines reales.

—Ya que vamos a casarnos es mejor ser sincero. No me apetece este matrimonio.

—A mí tampoco. ¿Casarme con un primo desconocido que me saca ocho años? ¡Qué locura!

—Entonces ¿Por qué habéis accedido?

—Es una orden de mi padre y rey.

— ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Me voy a desposar con la hija o con la súbdita de mi tío?

—Con ambas. Por cierto, he añadido las clausulas de _**"integridad física de la esposa"**_ en nuestro contrato matrimonial.

—Me parece bien. En este caso no creo que hagan falta, pero siempre es mejor incluirlas.

En aquel entonces los nobles solíamos redactar un contrato a la hora de contraer matrimonio. Este documento podía ser redactado o por los pretendientes o por sus respectivas familias.

Las clausulas que decía mi prometida eran dos: _**"la de consideración al cuerpo**_ **"** decía que la esposa no podía ser golpeada ni castigada físicamente bajo ninguna circunstancia, la finalidad era impedir que se diesen situaciones de malos tratos o, como se diría actualmente, de violencia doméstica. _**"La de respeto al sexo"**_ mencionaba que la esposa no podía ser prostituida ni poseída por el marido sino que debía ser ella la que voluntariamente y sin coacción se entregará a él. Estas clausulas eran importantísimas porque sin ellas el marido podía legalmente maltratar, violar o prostituir a su cónyuge, dado que no había una legislación específica que castigase tales actos. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de estas condiciones suponía: el divorcio inmediato; el abandono del hogar del esposo por parte de la mujer y de los hijos menores de edad, si los hubiera, cuya custodia pasaba inmediatamente a la madre, sin embargo esta última sanción no afectaba a Eva dado que ella no era biológicamente hija de mi prometida, solo afectaría a los hijos que tuviésemos en común; y dos indemnizaciones por parte del marido, una al cónyuge y otra a su familia, las cuantías se estipulaban en dicho documento.

 _ **En el mundo real donde vive usted, a menudo se dan situaciones de violencia domestica y de prostitución y violación de mujeres, niñas y niños. En muchos países la ley no actúa en contra de dichos abusos.**_

Repase el escrito con mi prometida en presencia de su padre, me parecía en orden pero había una clausula algo polémica. En el caso de que tuviéramos hijos sería la madre quien escogería los nobles de todos y cada uno de ellos, esto era contrario a las costumbres de Ulmaria, según las cuales era el padre quien escogía los nombres de los niños nada más nacer, pero acepte porque Ana era perfectamente capaz de escoger unos nombres adecuados para sus descendientes. De todos modos seguía sin convencerme la idea de tener que casarme, y más aun teniendo en cuenta que la novia me acababa de manifestar que ella tampoco lo deseaba.

—No me mareéis. Ya he negociado vuestro matrimonio con la Corte de Ulmaria y la de este país, os vais a casar y punto—nos dijo mi tío a mi prima y a mí.

—Padre, nosotros no nos amamos y apenas nos conocemos—dijo mi prometida.

—Yo no conocí a tu madre, que paz descanse, hasta el día de nuestra boda y pese a todo nuestro matrimonio funciono. El casamiento por amor es un invento plebeyo. Los nobles nos casamos por motivos políticos, posición y para tener hijos que perpetúen nuestro linaje.

—Perdóname García pero eso no es así, yo me despose con mi primera esposa porque la amaba—respondí.

Aunque hoy en día parezca extraño, en aquel entonces el tuteo era algo que normalmente solo lo empleaban los plebeyos entre ellos. Los nobles nos tratábamos casi siempre de usted, no es que fuésemos poco afectuosos como piensan algunos adolescentes actuales, pero por costumbre el tratarse de tú solo lo hacíamos en ciertas ocasiones, con personas de una cierta confianza y en privado. En este caso el rey García era mi tío, y tanto él como mi prometida y yo nos encontramos a solas; de ahí que yo me atreviese a llamarle a mi anfitrión por su nombre.

—Hasta donde yo recuerdo que fueron vuestros padres quienes fijaron el enlace.

—Lo hicieron a nuestras espaldas pero para cuando nos lo confesaron yo le acaba de pedir el matrimonio a ella.

A pesar de todo tanto Ana como yo fuimos unas victimas, tuvimos que ceder ante las presiones de los gobiernos de nuestros países y de mi tío.

Regrese con mí prometida a Ulmaria donde se celebraría la boda en tal solo un mes. Hubiese sido mejor esperar más tiempo para que Ana y yo nos fuésemos conociendo y ella se adaptase a vivir en su nuevo país, donde ahora sería reina consorte, pero el rey García tenía prisa porque se celebrase el casamiento.

De las dos antiguas damas de compañía de futura esposa ninguna la había acompañado, porque se negaron a abandonar su país de origen, por lo cual dejaron de estar al servicio de mi prima.

Eva se encontraba molesta por la boda. Me dijo que esa mujer nunca sería su madre. Ana había intentado acercarse a su hijastra pero ella la rechazaba y la trataba de forma áspera.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

 _Hola, lectores/as:_

 _Honestamente en principio Sara no iba a tener diálogos, salvo los correspondientes a la escena de la pistola, pero decidí darla un poco de papel en la historia. De todos modos en este fic los personajes no quedaran tan desarrollados como en otros de mis fics, porque no habrá tantos giros argumentales, todo será mucho más lineal. La historia gira y girará en base a tres personajes principales: el rey, la princesa y su madrastra; para villanías tenemos a_ _Roquefort._

 _ **NOMBRES.**_

 _ **Ana María.**_ _Ana era el nombre de la madre de la Virgen María. María significa "bienaventurada"._

 _ **Enrique.**_ _Casa fuerte y poderosa._

 _ **Eva.**_ _Significa "pecadora" porque fue el primer ser humano en pecar, y la envidia es uno de los siete pecados capitales. En otros casos también significa "vida" porque fue la primera mujer en dar a luz._

 _ **Roquefort.**_ _Un queso de sabor muy fuerte. Para algunos es gustoso para otros su sabor resulta desagradable, como las villanías de él._

 _ **Sara.**_ _Quiere decir "princesa" porque a pesar de sus orígenes su educación es la de una noble._

 _ **Silvestre.**_ _Rústico, es un plebeyo._

 _ **Vilma.**_ _Vida. De ahí que ella amamantase a las niñas._

 _Posiblemente para algunos sea discutible que dos primos se casen, especialmente llevándose ochos años de diferencia. Pero antiguamente las monarquías solían casarse por cuestiones de Estado._

 _En Europa todas o casi todas las monarquías europeas están emparentadas debido a los antiguos matrimonios de los reyes europeos. Esta costumbre actualmente ha caído en desuso y ya no se aplica, pero el "mal" ya esta hecho._

 _Eso es todo por ahora._

 _Un saludo.  
_ _Nos leemos._


	3. CAPÍTULO 3:TRAICIÓN

**CAPÍTULO 3  
** **TRAICIÓN**

 **EVA**

 _Saludos de nuevo lector/a:_

 _Lo cierto es que a mí nunca me gusto que mi padre se casará, sobre todo con alguien que podría ser su hermana pequeña debido a la diferencia de edad, además ninguno de los dos amaba al otro, se respetaban y se tenían un cierto afecto, pero eso no era amor, era más bien un… cariño familiar. Por otro lado la nueva reina era prima de mi padre. ¿Se imagina usted teniendo como madrastra a su prima segunda?_

 _No me portaba del todo bien con mi madrastra a pesar de que ella era buena conmigo, no es que no la respetase, le tenía una cierta consideración pero sin demostrarla el más mínimo cariño. En cierta ocasión Sara me reprochó mi conducta diciéndome que debería mostrarme más cariñosa con Ana, eso a la larga hizo que volviese a despertárseme mi envidia hacia mi amiga. ¿Por qué trataba ella de ser mi conciencia?_

 _Vilma y Silvestre se habían encariñado mucho con la nueva reina. La tenían en un pedestal porque según ellos mi madrastra había curado la alergia que sufrió durante el viaje. Lo que nadie sabía es que esa alergia había sido culpa mía._

 _Volvamos al texto de mi padre._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Había pasado un año desde la boda. Las niñas ya tenían quince años, yo acababa de cumplir los cuarenta y mi esposa estaba a punto de cumplir treinta y dos. Para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi mujer se organizaron grandes festejos en el reino y se declararon siete días de fiesta en la semana del acontecimiento. El día de la celebración Ana no estaba especialmente contenta, por algún motivo se encontraba disgustada, le pregunté el motivo de su tristeza pero no quiso decímenlo, insistí y finalmente me contesto que había discutido con Eva.

 **LA REINA ANA MARÍA.  
** Saludos lector/a:

Sinceramente el día de mi cumpleaños no estuve muy alegre. Llevaba un año casada con alguien a quien no amaba, en un país extranjero, sin mis damas dado que ellas habían renunciado a seguirme a Ulmaria, y con una hijastra que no me tenía ningún afecto, lo cual si usted lo piensa es normal, desagradable pero normal. Después de todo su padre y yo nos habíamos casado por obligación, y ella por su parte había crecido sin madre, lo más parecido a una figura materna para ella había sido Vilma ¿Y ahora llegaba yo a hacer el papel de madrastra?

Se ha llegado a decir que el matrimonio de Alejandro y yo fue triste, no creo que la palabra más adecuada para definirlo sea triste o alegre. Fue un casamiento basado en una mutua confianza, complicidad, respeto y una cierta amistad. Es cierto es que no nos atraíamos como pareja hasta tal punto que no dormíamos en la misma cama sino que usábamos distintas habitaciones. No deseábamos consumir el casamiento, pero mi padre había puesto una cláusula en nuestro contrato matrimonial, según la cual si no yacíamos como pareja antes de que se cumplieran 2 años de nuestra boda el matrimonio sería nulo, y eso no nos convenía políticamente a ninguno de los dos. Además se tenía entonces la creencia popular de que si un matrimonio no tenía hijos era señal de que Dios no aprobaba el enlace y por eso no lo bendecía con un recién nacido. Un año antes de que una servidora conociese a su actual esposo mi padre había solicitado permiso a la iglesia para que yo pudiese desposarme con mi primo, el casamiento fue bendecido por el obispo de este país, pero mientras Alejandro y yo no tuviésemos hijos tampoco tendríamos pruebas físicas de que nuestra unión era bien vista a los ojos del Creador. Asique no teníamos más remedio que tragarnos el orgullo y yacer como pareja, ni Alejandro y yo disfrutábamos de aquellas relaciones carnales, que no eran fruto ni del amor, ni de la pasión, ni siguiera de la lujuria, era el producto de nuestras obligaciones como reyes.

El día de mi santo Eva vino a verme. Me traía un regalo de parte de su padre.

—Felicidades, Majestad—me dijo Eva entregándome un obsequio.

—Gracias, llámame Ana. Ven un momento, quiero enseñarte algo—respondí enseñándole un foto a mi hijastra. En la ilustración aparecía una enorme y linda mansión en medio un amplio jardín rodeado por un bosque.

— Qué sitio tan bonito, Majestad.

—Es la finca de verano de mi familia. Es una casa situada en medio del _Bosque de las Nueces_ , llamado así porque hay varios nogales. El terreno formalmente es privado pero salvo la casa y sus alrededores el resto del lugar se emplea como zona pública, varios droseños usan el bosque para acampar o hacer excursiones. En primavera es una zona preciosa. ¿Te gustaría que fuésemos el verano que viene? Podríamos invitar a Sara y sus padres e ir lo seis.

— ¿Y por qué un terreno privado se emplea como zona pública?

—Originalmente pertenecía al tesoro público. Cuando la corona lo compró se acordó que el pueblo podría seguir usándolo como zona de campo.

— ¿Y tu padre no necesitará la casa en verano?

—Mi padre normalmente no la usa, en todo caso podrían querer ir a ella mis dos hermanos, que se encontraban ausentes cuando nos conocimos, pero puedo hablar con ellos para que nos turnemos, o podemos ir todos y así conoces a tus tíos. La vivienda tiene 15 habitaciones, hay sitio de sobra.

—Lo de "mis tíos"es discutible.

— ¿Discutible? Son mis hermanos.

—Pero yo soy tu hijastra no tu hija. Y por otro lado no creo que a ellos les apetezca compartir casa con Sara y sus padres. Les tratarían como a criados.

—Mis hermanos no son como la mayoría de los nobles de este país, y yo tampoco.

— ¿Y cómo son los nobles de este país?

—Por lo que he visto, todos y cada uno de esos aristócratas son bastante… intransigentes. Tratan a sus súbditos como si fuesen basura. A Sara la desprecian sin motivo, solo por el hecho de no ser noble.

— ¡¿Intransigentes?! Intransigente sería cierto rey que yo me sé, que permitió que su hija más pequeña se casase con mi padre aun sabiendo de antemano que ninguno de los dos quería desposarse.

Mi madrastra me miró enfadada. Pero de pronto su expresión cambió a una de tristeza, no puedo asegurarlo pero me pareció ver una lágrima saliendo de su ojo izquierdo. Por un momento pensé que me había pasado con ella, debí disculparme de inmediato pero no lo hice.

—… Por favor, déjame sola.

—Adiós, madrastra.

Ahora le dejo con mi esposo.

* * *

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Trate de hablar con mi hija sobre lo sucedido con mi esposa, pero ella no me hizo caso y se mostro reacia a comentar el asunto, en ese momento me llamaron para acudir a una asamblea de la Corte y allí se termino la conversación.

Dos meses después me llamaron para acudir al reino de Sidra, en donde me esperaba su rey para negociar ciertos acuerdos sobre el comercio marítimo entre ambos países. En esta ocasión también se trataba de otro pariente mío, mi cuñado, el hermano de mi primera esposa, que en paz descanse. Se llamaba Salvador y había subido al trono poco después de morir su padre. Había tenido dos hermanos; el mayor, Cesar, muerto por tuberculosis; y mi primera esposa, Angustias.

Viajamos juntos Ana, Eva, Sara, sus padres y yo; en esta ocasión Vilma y Silvestre nos acompañaron porque el protocolo en Sidra no es estricto como en Ulmaria o en Droseña. Los sidros son bastante abiertos a todo tipo de gente, hasta tal punto que su Corte está formada a la vez por nobles y plebeyos elegidos en base a su formación y sus modales aristocráticos. Por ejemplo, para llevar la contabilidad de las cuentas del palacio Sidro, hay que tener estudios en ciencias empresariales, haber estado ejerciendo como contable durante al menos cinco años y conocer los modales de la Corte. En Ulmaria por el contrario la mayoría de los nobles de su Corte son elegidos porque sus antepasados también lo fueron en su día, algunos compran el cargo a nobles poderosos a cambió de dinero o favores, e incluso otros entran por mediación de sus parientes. Muchas veces estos aristócratas ejercen funciones que no les correspondería en base a sus estudios, por ejemplo, el marqués de Roquefort era licenciado en derecho y ciencias políticas pero carecía de estudios empresariales y sin embargo a menudo controlaba las cuentas del Estado, él decía que se basaba en asesores con experiencia. ¿Se lo imagina? ¿Se imagina usted a alguien ejerciendo un cargo para el cual carece de preparación? Ana me decía a menudo que había que reformar la Corte, que bastaría con tener como máximo a treinta consejeros elegidos en base a sus meritos académicos y no a sus títulos, y creó que tenía razón, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

 _ **Aunque la verdad es que en muchos países, incluso en las democracias del mundo real, muchas veces la gente que ejerce funciones públicas de alta responsabilidad están en dicho cargo mediante enchufes.**_

El viaje a Sidra transcurrió sin accidentes.

Al llegar a Sidra fuimos presentados ante sus reyes, me extraño que salvo ellos y algunos guardias no acudiese nadie más a recibirnos, tras las presentaciones fuimos a almorzar. El comedor tenía capacidad para doscientas personas, no era muy grande, en el del palacio ulmarin cabían más de cuatrocientas, de todos modos lo extraño es que estamos solos el rey Salvador, su esposa y nosotros. Yo esperaba que nos acompañaran algunos de sus miembros de la Corte, como era lo lógico y lo protocolario en estos casos, pero salvo a nuestros anfitriones no vimos a ningún noble hasta el día siguiente. El monarca sidrano me explico que había querido recibirnos en privado para conocernos mejor sin las distracciones de la aristocracia, pero que mañana me llevaría al Parlamento para conocer al gobierno del país. Confieso que para mi vergüenza no sabía que era un Parlamento, en Ulmaria nunca habíamos tenido ninguno, era la Corte quien hacia las leyes y las aplicaba, también juzgaba a los nobles que cometían algún delito, los plebeyos poseían un tribunal especifico para ellos. Para curarme de mi ignorancia mí anfitrión me estuvo hablando e ilustrando sobre el Congreso, la forma en que los sidranos elegían a sus parlamentarios en base a sus estudios, la posibilidad de ascender de los cargos bajos a algunos de mayor rango mediante lo que ellos llamaban promoción interna, el hecho de que todos los que quisiesen dedicarse al gobierno, por ley, tenía que licenciarse en las dos carreras legislativas _(derecho y ciencia políticas)_ y la titulación del cargo que demandaban, por ejemplo, para ser ministro de educación había que tener las licenciaturas de las dos carreras legislativas más magisterio y pedagogía, además de estar un mínimo de siete años ejerciendo como docente.

Una de las cosas que más me llamo la atención fue la importancia que los sidranos daban a la educación, cualquier persona que quisiese dedicarse a la enseñanza tenía que estudiar magisterio y pedagogía, y no bastaba con una diplomatura era obligatorio obtener al menos el título de licenciado y a ser posible el doctorado, no todo el mundo era capaz de sacarse ambas carreras pero los que lo conseguían eran personas muy preparadas, a cambió los sueldos de los profesores y el dinero destinado a la enseñanza eran más altos que en ningún otro país del continente. Los profesores recibían anualmente cursos gratuitos para informarse de los nuevos métodos de enseñanza que poco a poco iban surgiendo. En los colegios las clases tenían capacidad para un máximo de doce alumnos porque trabajar con demasiados estudiantes a la vez hacia que estos se distrajesen unos a otros y dificultaba al maestro el poder distribuirse por igual entre todos ellos. Se obligaba a los estudiantes mayores de once años a limpiar sus propias aulas así como parte de las instalaciones de los colegios, con el fin de que adquiriesen disciplina y aprendiesen a no ensuciar las instalaciones escolares. Otro factor a tener en cuenta es que Sidra era por aquel entonces el único país del continente en poseer educación gratuita y obligatoria para todos sus ciudadanos, y también el único donde los centros escolares eran mixtos en vez de dividirse por sexos, además los nobles y los plebeyos estudiaban juntos y se les trataba como a iguales.

Los sidranos consideraban una obligación moral dar buen ejemplo y proteger a los menores aunque no fuesen sus hijos. Si un adulto daba una imagen negativa a un niño, que pudiese ser una mala influencia para él, los demás miraban a esa persona como si fuese un autentico maleducado, hasta tal punto era así que en las calles no se permitía el consumo de tabaco o alcohol porque podían incitar a los menores a consumir tales productos antes de la mayoría de edad. Salvador me contó que hacía dos días un hombre había sido descubierto en un parque infantil bebiendo, los vecinos llamaron a la guardia y el caballero fue condenado a pagar una multa de 2000 monedas de talentos y dos semanas en prisión.

Para comunicarnos con nuestro anfitrión y el resto de los sidranos me había traído un intérprete, pero solo necesite usar sus servicios con algunos nobles porque Salvador era políglota, es decir, hablaba varios idiomas entre ellos el ulmarin. No daré muchos datos de esta visita, acabo diciéndole que las negociaciones entre Salvador y yo fueron llevadas a cabo de forma satisfactoria para ambos.

* * *

Había pasado algunos meses desde nuestra visita a Sidra. Había llegado el otoño y con él sus famosas, anuales y tradicionales competiciones de baile que se celebraban en la plaza mayor de nuestra capital. Las niñas quisieron participar, en principio me negué porque permitir que Eva se expusiese en público era arriesgado y los dispositivos de seguridad que se requerían para ello molestarían al pueblo llano, pero finalmente accedí. En el concurso hubo más de trescientos participantes, divididos en turnos; en tercer lugar fue para el hijo del marqués de Roquefort, en segundo lugar quedó un niño plebeyo cuyo nombre ignoro, y en primer lugar correspondió a Sara. A mi hija le resulto duro no quedar entre los finalistas.

 **EVA.  
** Me enfurecí al no recibir ningún premio. ¿Esos jueces mentecatos otorgaban el segundo puesto a un simple plebeyo y a mí no me daban nada? Eso no hubiese ocurrido si la competición hubiese sido en la Corte.

Desde nuestro viaje a Droseña no había vuelto a perjudicar a Sara, pensaba que mis celos hacia ella habían sido superados, pero en ese momento reaparecieron. Una vez más se imponía ante mí. ¡Me ganaba en todo! En los estudios académicos sus notas eran mejores que las mías, se le daba mejor la equitación y la arquería, etc. Yo normalmente sola la superaba en el baile ¿y ahora también me hacía sombra en eso? La mire con ojos de pura envidia, la desatestaba, quería perjudicarla de alguna forma y se me ocurrió entonces una idea diabólica que haría que todo el mundo la odiase, pero no estaba segura de atreverme a llevarla a cabo, sobretodo porque el plan a la larga podría disgustar también a Vilma y Silvestre. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesta a hacerles pasar por semejante situación? ¿Era capaz de perjudicar a unas personas que me habían cuidado desde que nací?

Por otro lado en el fondo sabía que mi ira hacia Sara era irracional, ella nunca me había perjudicado, siempre se había portado muy bien conmigo, habíamos crecido juntas, y éramos casi hermanas, entonces ¿Por qué quería causarla tanto mal?

Me encontraba dividida entre dos sentimientos opuestos: el cariño que sentía por mi amiga y la envidia que me provocaba.

De entrada rechacé la idea pero al cabo de una semana ocurrió algo que no pude sobrellevar. Mi padre, mi madrastra, algunos nobles, mi compañera y yo recibimos en la sala del trono a un embajador, él se confundió y llama alteza a Sara pensado que yo era su dama de compañía. Eso más de lo que podía soportar. ¿Acaso mi dama de compañía, que solo era una plebeya, tenía más aspecto de princesa que yo? Decidí entonces llevar a cabo mi plan para hundirla, después de aquello nadie volvería a dirigirla la palabra.

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Un mes antes de que Sara, que era dos meses mayor que mi hija, cumpliese los dieciséis, sucedió un suceso muy desagradable que traería fatales consecuencia para todos. La diadema real de Eva había desaparecido, tras buscarla por todo el palacio se encontró debajo del colchón de la cama de la hija de Vilma y Silvestre. La niña fue acusada de robo contra la familia real. Esta vez la acusación era muy grave, el caso de la pelea de almohadas no se sostenía pero un hurto cometido en el palacio equivalía a un delito contra la corona, y eso eran palabras mayores. Al ser una menor la acusada no sería condenada a la pena máxima pero si podía ser conducida a prisión bajo cadena perpetua. De todos modos los plebeyos disponían de un tribunal específico para ellos, de modo que la compañera de mi hija fue enviada a prisión en espera del juicio.

Mis sastres estaban muy preocupados y nerviosos, Vilma me pidió que interviniera a favor de su hija, le conteste que legalmente no podía hacerlo puesto que yo no tenía poder judicial sobre el caso, dado que esa función correspondería a un juez y un jurado popular. Entonces ocurrió algo sorprendente, Ana me sugirió en privado que los padres de la acusada apelasen al derecho de protección real, según el cual al ser la niña la dama de compañía de la princesa estaba formalmente bajo la protección del trono y por tanto no se la podía detener ni juzgar sin previo permiso de la mayoría de la Corte.

—Confieso que no se me había ocurrido esa posibilidad pero… ¿Cómo sabes de esa ley?

—Obviamente antes de venir aquí y después de mi llegada me he documentado sobre las leyes de este país. Soy consorte ¿No es así? No querrás que permanezca ignorante de vuestras leyes.

—Je, je, je. Eres increíble, prima.

—Concuerdo _"es-po-so"_. Bueno… ¿Qué esperas? Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Silvestre y Vilma.

Al cabo de unas horas Sara quedo en libertad a la espera de juicio con la condición de no abandonar la ciudad, pero podía moverse por ella por lo que continuo yendo al colegio, sus estudios aun los pagaba la corona dado que formalmente seguía siendo la dama de compañía de mi hija. La niña y sus padres se instalaron fuera del palacio, en la casa donde vivían antes de trabajar para la Corte.

El pleito se demoraba. Dije al tribunal plebeyo que algunos nobles del palacio creían que alguien había intentado sin éxito robar la diadema real y había incriminado a la acusada para librarse del castigo, por tanto hasta que la aristocracia no investigase el asunto la Corte no autorizaría el juicio. No sabía cuánto más podría demorar el proceso judicial. Y desde luego la Corte no me ayudó, si por ellos fuesen la presunta culpable hubiese continuado en prisión.

Lo que más me extrañaba era la actitud de Eva. No aparentaba ninguna preocupación por su compañera, le pregunté si pensaba que Sara era culpable, y me dijo " _sí porque Sara conoce perfectamente mi habitación y el sitio donde se guarda la diadema real"_. Me sorprendió esta respuesta, esperaba que se manifestara a favor de la inocencia de la acusada.

Ana me dijo que ella estaba convencida de que aquel caso era extraño, había un detalle que se ocultaba y se escapaba a todo el mundo, pero en tal caso ¿Cuál era ese detalle? ¿Qué era aquello que nadie sabía? Y si de verdad la dama de compañía de mi hija estaba siendo inculpada por alguien ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Quién podía tener motivos para perjudicar a Sara? También cabía la posibilidad de que el autentico culpable del robo hubiese escondido la diadema en el lugar que más tenía a mano, en este caso la presunta culpable sería una víctima al azar. Todo esto me superaba, no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo, no estaba seguro de qué creer.

 **EVA.  
** _Saludos de nuevo:_

 _La idea de inculpar a Sara de un robo se me iba de las manos. El caso no había producido los resultados que esperaba. Mi idea era crear una imagen nefasta de mi dama de compañía, pero mi padre y mi madrastra dudaban de su culpabilidad, además estaban nerviosos y preocupados por el caso._

 _Si el juicio se celebraba tarde o temprano tendría que declarar, y si no presentaba cargos mi compañera se libraría de cualquier sentencia, aunque todo el mundo se mostraría dudoso de su inocencia, y yo parecería una persona bondadosa e indulgente, o al menos esa era mi idea original. Era una ingenua, incluso si yo no presentase cargos ella sería condenada, con menos severidad, pero la condenarían igualmente por alta traición contra la corona, dado que ella era mi dama._

 _De todos modos me sentía insatisfecha conmigo misma. Era como si oyera dos voces en mi cabeza, una me decía que debía confesar la verdad pero la otra me animaba a no hacerlo._

 _Escribiendo estas líneas me avergüenzo de mis actos y de mi misma. Yo era entonces una princesa que había nacido privilegiada con toda clase de lujos y comodidades, nunca me había faltado de nada. ¿Por qué demostraba ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía haber dañado a alguien que durante toda mi vida no me había demostrado más que cariño y lealtad? Sara nunca me habría tratado de aquel modo._

Ahora les dejo con mi padre.

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Paso el tiempo, Sara ya había cumplido los dieciséis, el juicio por fin se había iniciado desde hacía dos días, en estas cuarenta y ocho horas no se había sacado nada en limpio. En el tercer día el juez anunció que se haría una pausa de tres días a petición de la defensa. Nunca he comprendido a qué se debía esta demora, quizá el abogado defensor tenía nuevas pistas sobre el caso y quisiese comprobarlas. El juez también menciono que al retomar el proceso mi hija tendría que declarar en el juzgado.

Cuando llego su turno Eva se presentó a declarar, yo le acompañe. Aunque la ley decía que la nobleza no podía presentarse como publico en un juzgado de plebeyos, yo asistí como oyente todas y cada una de las veces al juzgado porque quería descubrir la verdad de los hechos. Nadie se atrevió a llamarle la atención a su propio rey.

—Alteza. ¿Cómo describiría usted a la acusada?—preguntó el fiscal.

Note que mi hija estaba nerviosa, miraba a un lado y otro sin responder.

—Por favor, alteza, contésteme.

—Es una buena chica y siempre nos hemos llevado bien entre las dos.

—Siendo la acusada vuestra dama de compañía es de suponer que conoce vuestra habitación, y por tanto el lugar donde se guardaba vuestra diadema real.

—Sí, pero dudo que ella la robase.

— ¿Sospecháis de alguien que pudo haberlo hecho y luego inculpase a la acusada?

—No sospecho de nadie, pero dudo que Sara fuese capaz de cometer un hurto.

Me sorprendieron estas contestaciones por parte de mi hija. A mí me había dicho que creía en la culpabilidad de Sara y al fiscal le decía lo contrario. ¿Por qué? ¿Habían cambiado los pensamientos de Eva? Y en tal caso ¿Cuándo se habían modificado?

A continuación el fiscal interrogo a la acusada.

—Señorita Sara, ya ha oído las declaraciones de su alteza. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

—Yo no he robado nada pero me alegra ver que su alteza confía en mí. Siempre hemos sido buenas amigas. Nunca me atrevería a traicionarla.

El fiscal comenzó a hablar con un tono de ironía.

— ¿Han oído ustedes, miembros del jurado? Ahora resulta que la acusada y la victima son amigas de toda la vida. Parece como si se conociesen desde siempre. Ninguna de las dos sería capaz de dañar a la otra. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Una novela rosa? A lo largo de este proceso demostrare la culpabilidad de esta ladronzuela.

Note que mi princesita se encontraba cada vez más nerviosa. Conforme el fiscal se dirigía a la acusada Eva parecía encontrase más incómoda.

— ¿Quién sino usted y el rey tenía acceso a la habitación de su alteza? ¿Quién más pudo haber entrado allí y cometer un hurto?

—Hay más gente que tiene acceso a la habitación de la princesa; la guardia, algunas doncellas reales, algunos nobles…

— ¡Claro! ¡Y supongo que estas personas no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que robar la diadema y acusarla a usted!

—Protesto. El fiscal esta intimidando a mi cliente—intervino el abogado defensor.

—No intimido a nadie. Me dedico a exponer los hechos.

—Se deniega la protesta—respondió el juez.

—¿Por qué nos hace perder el tiempo? ¿Por qué no confiesa lo que ya todos sabemos? Usted es culpable de hurto.

De pronto mi hija se puso en pie.

—No puedo… no puedo seguir callándome…

El fiscal se encamino hacia mi hija, pero el juez lo detuvo y la dijo ¿A qué se refiere su alteza? ¿Quiere añadir algo a su declaración anterior?

—He… sido yo… yo fui… ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo! ¡YO LO HICE TODOOOO!

De pronto Eva lo confesó todo. Toda la envidia que sentía por Sara, la ira y envidia que le provocaba, todas las veces que la había perjudicado… por último dijo que ella misma había robado su propia diadema para inculpar a su dama de compañía y dañar su imagen. En principio nadie dio crédito a las palabras de mi hija. Todos pensamos que lo hacía por encubrir a su compañera, pero tras su insistencia se reconoció que decía la verdad. ¡Dios mío! Sara era inocente y llevaba cerca de tres meses siendo acusada de hurto. ¿Tanto la odiaba mi hija? ¿Cuándo había surgido aquella envidia? ¿Y por qué nadie se había percatado de ello? En todo caso, yo era el padre de Eva, debería haberme dado cuenta de que mi hija tenía celos de su compañera, debería haber actuado antes de que sucediese todo aquello. Sinceramente no sabía a quién culpar, si a mi hija por envidiosa o a mí por ciego.

Sara fue declarada inocente sin cargos, los miembros del tribunal, el juez y los demás miembros de la sala miraban a mi princesita como si fuese un monstruo, pero lo peor era que tanto Sara como sus padres estaban realmente disgustados y decepcionados. Vilma y Silvestre no podían entender por qué una niña a las que ellos querían como a una hija había actuado de esa manera, se sentían traicionados. Al cabo de dos días mis sastres se presentaron sin su hija en el palacio para renunciar a trabajar para la Corte, también pidieron que Sara dejase de ser la compañera de mi hija, Ana y yo les insistimos que se quedaran pero no pudimos convencerles de modo que les concedí sus peticiones; a pesar de que Sara ya no era la compañera de mi hija me ocupe de que la corona siguiese pagando sus estudios, era lo mínimo que se podía hacer después de lo sucedido.

Eva se disculpo con mis modistas y su hija pero apenas la miraron. Antes de irse del todo Vilma le dijo a mi hija _"no entiendo que mal te hemos causado para que nos hayas tratado de una forma tan cruel"_. Tras estas duras palabras Eva quedo destrozada sin saber que hacer o que decir, le pedí a mi esposa que se quedada un momento con ella mientras acompaña a mis modistas para despedirles. Sara nos dejó a solas a sus padres y a mí.

—Entiendo que os marchéis pero os extrañare. Es una lástima lo que ha sucedido, durante estos dieciséis años hemos pasado algunos momentos muy entrañables con las niñas—les dije.

—Es cierto, algunos momentos han sido muy buenos. Gracias por todo, Majestad—me contexto Vilma.

— ¿Cuándo comenzó todo esto? ¿Cuándo Eva empezó a sentir envidia de Sara? ¿Y cómo es posible que ninguno de nosotros tres nos diésemos cuenta de ello?

—Al final, nadie puede controlarlo todo, ni la nobleza ni la plebe—respondió Silvestre.

—Tienes razón.

—Gracias por todo, Majestad

—Gracias a vosotros.

Los tres nos miramos con un cierto afecto. Y no pude resistir el impulso de abrazarles y ellos me devolvieron el abrazo; aquel gesto era contrario al protocolo pero no me importaba la etiqueta. Ellos eran mis amigos o lo habían sido hasta ahora. No estaba seguro de si volvería a verles.

Había pasado una semana desde la partida de mis sastres, ahora su oficio lo ejercían dos hermanos varones. Eva no levantaba cabeza, se sentía arrepentida de su conducta y no paraba de repetir que deseaba que Sara y sus padres la perdonasen. Tras el juicio me había confesado que fue ella la que provoco la alergia que sufrió Sara durante el viaje a Droseña, aunque igualmente también lo había admitido en el juicio.

Ana estuvo varios días acompañando a su hijastra casi todo el tiempo. Era una situación irónica, mi hija nunca se había mostrado cariñosa con mi esposa y evitaba normalmente estar cerca de ella, y sin embargo ahora no se separaban la una de la otra. A veces pienso que mi princesita pretendía cubrir con Ana el vacio que había dejado Vilma.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4:ARREPENTIMIENTO Y CASTIGO

**CAPÍTULO 4  
** **ARREPENTIMIENTO Y CASTIGO.**

 ** _EVA  
_** _Dicen que nunca sabemos lo que nos importa alguien hasta que perdemos a esa persona, es cierto, en mi caso yo había perdido no a una sino a tres personas muy importantes para mí. Vilma, que era la única madre que había conocido, Silvestre a quien siempre había considerado mi segundo padre, y por último me faltaba Sara quien había sido como una hermana. Ahora todos ellos me odiaban y me habían abandonado, y no podía culparles. Yo solita me lo había buscado, era la responsable de que ninguno quisiese mirarme o dirigirme la palabra. Mi padre les había escrito varias veces invitándoles a venir al palacio, pero se negaban a volver._

 _Mi madrastra trataba de consolarme y eso era algo que no entendía. ¿Por qué Ana se comparecía de mí si yo nunca la había tratado bien?_

 **LA REINA ANA MARÍA  
** Eva sufrió mucho después del juicio. Es cierto que lo que le hizo a Sara y sus padres estuvo muy mal, pero se sentía arrepentida y sobretodo se encontraba sola. Aquellas personas eran para ella su familia. Les quería muchísimo y le dolía que ya no estuviesen a su lado.

A partir de entonces comencé a estar muy pendiente de mi hijastra, es cierto que ella al principio me había rechazado e incluso tratado con un cierto despreció; pero ella y su padre eran mi familia. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo con ella, lo cual a la larga fomentó nuestra relación. La jovencita necesitaba a alguien que le sirviese de báculo y mi esposo y yo fuimos sus bastones.

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Las acciones de mi princesita habían creado una imagen nefasta de sí misma que se extendía a la familia real y al resto de la nobleza. El pueblo llano comentaba cosas terribles de ella, se la miraba como a un monstruo. La historia de la falsa acusación y del juicio era el cotilleo de turno. Incluso los nobles de la Corte miraban mal a mi hija diciendo que sus acciones eran impropias de una persona honorable. ¡Pandilla de falsos! Todos ellos habían marginado a Sara desde que era una bebe, siempre se quejaron de ella y de sus padres. ¿Ya se habían olvidado de cuando la acusaron de pegar a mi hija solo porque ambas estaban jugando con unas almohadas? Quién sabe, quizá fuese culpa de aquellos aristócratas todo lo sucedido, al fin y al cabo ellos siempre hablaron mal de Sara a mi hija ¿Y si esa fuese la causa de la envidia de Eva hacia su antigua dama de compañía? Pensadlo. ¿Y si las acciones de la Corte hubiesen envenado la mente de mi princesita? En cualquier caso continuaba sintiéndome culpable de lo sucedido, debería haberme dado cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hija y tratar de ayudarla a superarlos antes de que desembocasen en toda aquella situación.

Conforme iban pasando los días Eva cada vez se encontraba más deprimida, había comenzado a perder el apetito y apenas comía, al cabo de unas cuantas semanas había adelgazado, por si fuese poco el invierno de aquel año fue especialmente duro; entre la bajada de las temperaturas y su mala alimentación Eva enfermo, no salía para nada de su dormitorio y Ana y yo estábamos casi todo el tiempo con ella, eso me hizo ganarme las críticas de los nobles de la Corte, quienes decían que cada día me ocupaba menos de ellos y del Estado. Estalle en cólera ante esta muestra de insensibilidad y les respondí _**«¿Es qué no soy humano? ¿No puedo tener una hija y ocuparme de ella si está enferma? ¿Qué queréis que haga? Vamos, decidme. ¡¿Qué queréis que haga?!»**_ Ante estos argumentos nadie se atrevió a volver a abrir la boca, aunque eso era peor porque si los nobles se sentían desatendidos se corría el riesgo de que muchos se tomasen la justicia por su mano, y comenzasen a defender únicamente sus propios intereses en vez del bien general del Estado y de la población. Tomé de nuevo las riendas del gobierno y delegué en Ana la responsabilidad de mi hija, aunque procuraba celebrar reuniones cortas que me ocupasen poco tiempo, para lo cual había que sintetizar y resumir los contenidos de las mismas; eso dio lugar al origen de lo que hoy se conoce como las _**"mini-asambleas de relevos"**_ , consiste en hacer en un solo día o en varios, dependiendo del caso, varias reuniones cortas de un máximo de duración de una hora por cada una de ellas, en cada asamblea se tratan como máximo dos o tres temas, dependiendo de la intensidad de ellos, y estas cuestiones a su vez se enlazan con los contenidos de las siguientes sesiones. Por ejemplo, en la primera reunión se trata el comercio nacional, en la segunda el internacional y una tercera las repercusiones que ambos comercios pueden tener en la población. Actualmente estás mini-asambleas de relevos son muy frecuentes y algunos las prefieren en vez de agrupar todo en una larguísima reunión, otros en cambio insisten en que es más práctico agrupar todos los contenidos en una sola asamblea.

Por otro lado hay que decir que aunque a las mujeres en aquel entonces no se les permitía ejercer funciones políticas, yo a espaldas de los demás informaba a Ana sobre los contenidos de las reuniones, le enseñaba las actas y los borradores y consultaba muy a menudo con ella. Muchas de mis propuestas eran ideas suyas aunque la Corte las considerase mías. Esta situación también se había dado con mi anterior esposa. En una ocasión propuse a los nobles incluir a las mujeres en la Corte empezando por la reina y la esposa de Roquefort pero todos se negaron, no hubo nadie que se mostrase a favor. Nunca hubo mujeres en el gobierno de Ulmaria hasta que me hija subió al trono.

 ** _EVA  
_** _Cada día me encontraba más débil y más deprimida. Yo era la culpable de lo que me pasaba pero sentía la necesidad de arreglar las cosas, quizás no me merecía el perdón de Sara y sus padres pero lo necesitaba, tenía la necesidad de volver a tenerlos a mi lado, de sentir de nuevo el cariño de ellos hacía mí._

 _Como dice mi padre, comía poco y había perdido peso._

 _En una ocasión en que me encontraba sola fui a la antigua habitación de Sara, en ella habíamos dormido las dos juntas con sus padres cuando éramos bebes, e incluso luego habíamos tenido dos camas individuales, ya desaparecidas, en el mismo dormitorio. Fue más o menos a la mitad de los seis años cuando yo me mude a una habitación individual, entonces Sara se quedo con aquella habitación. Me puse a mirar la mesa, en ella habíamos estudiado juntas muchas veces y gracias a la ayuda de mi compañera yo había aprobado varios exámenes. De pronto me empecé a sentir mareada y me desmaye. No sé exactamente qué pasó a continuación pero cuando recobre el sentido estaba tumbada en la cama de mi dormitorio. Mi padre me contó que Ana me había encontrado y había ordenado a dos criados que me cogieran en brazos y me acostasen en mi cuarto, pero lo que nunca he llegado a saber es qué hacía mi madrastra en la habitación de Sara, supongo que me estaría buscando._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Tras el desmayo hice que un médico viniese a examinar a Eva, le hizo algunas pruebas y la recomendó que se hiciese unos análisis, los cuales confirmaron que la niña estaba resfriada, por debajo de su peso normal y tenía un principio de anemia. Sin embargo a mí me dio la impresión de que el verdadero mal de mi hija era el desanimo que tenía. Vera, cuando alguien se encuentra enfermo puede seguir dos caminos; algunos se enfrentan a la enfermedad con una gran voluntad, pero otros se rinden a ella porque no se sienten con fuerza para salir adelante y en este último caso se encontraba mi hija. Ana se mostraba muy cercana a Eva y yo no sabía cómo agradecérselo.

 ** _EVA  
_** _Cada día me encontraba más débil, mi padre decía que había aceptado el hecho de estar enferma, no es del todo cierto, quería curarme pero me sentía incapaz de esforzarme para que eso pasara, mi cuerpo estaba debilitado pero no tanto como mis ánimos para salir adelante. Aunque en el fondo sabía que esto no era una simple enfermedad, era un castigo divino, Dios me estaba castigando por mis malas acciones. Cuando se supo la verdad de la acusación contra Sara el fiscal no presentó cargos contra mí ni tampoco el juez, nadie lo hizo. Se supone que acusar falsamente a alguien de un crimen era y es un delito pero nadie me condenó, se habló mal de mí pero no hasta el punto de acusarme formalmente ante un tribunal. De modo que lo no habían sido capaces de hacer las leyes y autoridades humanas lo hacía ahora la autoridad divina._ _ **No todas las enfermedades son un castigo de Dios, pero la mía lo era.**_

 _Me consideraba a mi misma un monstruo, aparte de lo sucedido con la familia de Sara, también me había mostrado bastante grosera con mi madrastra y esta última me había correspondido compareciéndose y ocupándose de mí, me disculpe con ella._

 _Poco después de pedirle perdón a mi madrastra hable con mi padre. Aunque esto suene difícil de creer le pedí que me negase en trono, en serio, pedí ser desheredará porque me consideraba a mí misma indigna de llevar la corona. Si solamente siendo princesa ya había traicionado y perjudicado a todos aquellos que me querían, entonces ¿Cuáles y cuántas injusticias cometería siendo reina? ¿Cuántos tendrían que sufrir por mi egoísmo? Era un monstruo y como tal no merecería el trono, el país no se merecía que alguien como yo lo gobernase. Mi padre me dijo que era demasiado pronto para pensar en la sucesión, que yo no era ningún monstruo y que cuando llegase el momento, dentro de algunos años, para entonces yo sabría regir correctamente el país. Pensé entonces que mi padre se equivocaba. Estaba claro que no era quién debía de llevar la Corona ¿Qué más pruebas hacían falta para que él se diese cuenta?_

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** El invierno continuaba su curso y por irónico que suene Ana y yo cada vez estábamos más unidos y compenetrados, quizás fuese porque ahora ambos teníamos objetivos comunes como desear la mejoría de mi princesita u ocuparnos de ciertos asuntos de Estado, ya expliqué antes que Ana me ayudaba en mis decisiones de gobierno a espaldas de la Corte; se podría decir que era una especie de consejera encubierta.

En aquel momento estábamos cenando los dos juntos, mi hija ya se había acostado aunque últimamente dormía poco y mal. Observe que Ana me miraba en silencio y de forma discreta como si estuviese pensando en algo y no se atreviese a decírmelo, aunque por mi parte también la miraba a ella de la misma forma.

—¿Qué tal has visto a Eva hoy?—pregunté.

—Lo sabes. Cada día está más apagada.

—Cierto.

—¿Crees que deberíamos ingresarla en una clínica?

—En el caso de que no mejoré tal vez.

—…

—Escucha, yo… no sé cómo pero algún día lograré compensarte por todo esto.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo sabes muy bien, Ana. Nos casamos por obligación, viniste aquí sin tus antiguas damas de compañía, y te encuentras con una hijastra que te rechaza y luego enferma, más una Corte de impresentables que te desprecia. Puede que yo no quisiese este matrimonio pero menos quería que tú o nadie tuviese que pasar por todo esto, lo lamento.

—Nada de eso es tu culpa.

—¿Tú crees? A mí me toca responsabilizarme como rey, como padre y como esposo.

—Hablas de ti mismo como si hubieses fracasado.

—¿Y no es así? Como rey estoy rodeado de miserables; como padre no me di cuenta de la envidia que tenía Eva de Sara y no evite todo lo sucedido con ésta última y sus padres; y como esposo te he introducido a ti en todo este lío.

—Nada es tu culpa. Las circunstancias no fueron favorables, ni siguiera un rey puede controlarlo todo.

Vi que Ana mi miraba con lástima.

—No te preocupes. Si trabajamos juntos lograremos salir adelante pero debemos confiar el uno en el otro.

—Confió en ti, Ana. Tú en mí… pues no sé si deberías.

—Si debo porque sé que eres una buena persona y soy tu esposa.

No pude resistir el impulso. Me levanté de la mesa donde cenábamos y acercándome a mi esposa le di un beso en los labios, casi nada más hacerlo me aparté de golpe mirándola fijamente; ella al principio no hizo ni dijo nada. Por un momento pensé en haberla incomodado. Mi esposa se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mí, no estaba seguro de si iba a embroncarme o a darme una bofetada pero no hizo nada de eso. Ella mi miró de forma… ¿Seductora? ¿Un servidor estaba malinterpretando las cosas? El caso es que ella me correspondió besándome de nuevo.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso en serio y la primera vez que realmente nos entregamos el uno al otro. Ya antes nos habíamos visto obligados a mantener relaciones para intentar tener un hijo en común, se tenía la creencia de que si un matrimonio no tenía hijos propios era señal de que Dios no lo aprobaba, pero esas relaciones fueron forzadas y sin satisfacción para ninguno de los dos pero… ese beso sí fue de placer para ambos, de los besos pasamos a las caricias, después a ciertos toqueteos y finalmente a un sofá que había en el propio salón-comedor. ¡SÍ! Lo que no habíamos obtenido en la cama lo obtuvimos en ese sofá. Esa fue la primera vez que lo hicimos voluntariamente, no por obligación, no por tener o no tener descendencia, ni siguiera por motivos de Estado, sino porque nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Nos permitimos que fuese la pasión la que guiase nuestros actos. Ese fue el día en que Ana por fin se quedo embarazada de mi segundo hijo, Cesar. ¿Acaso Dios nos concedió el niño por ser un acto de amor y no un acto de Estado? Quizás sí pero nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Pasó un mes y medio desde que comenzó el embarazo de Ana, eso le había hecho ganarse algunas pequeñas simpatías entre la nobleza aunque no tantas como ella y un servidor quisiésemos.

El **invierno** había llegado a la mitad, Eva se encontraba un poco mejor pero no terminaba de curarse, me sentía cada día más desanimado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, fue entonces cuando tras mantener una conversación Ana y yo tomamos una decisión.

Mi princesita seguía enferma y cada día tenía peor aspecto. Desde su partida había escrito varias cartas a Vilma y Silvestre pidiéndoles que regresasen, o que al menos visitasen a Eva, ella les necesitaba a su lado. Pero ellos se sentían traicionados y se negaban a volver, no podía culparles. Hasta el momento no les había dicho nada del estado de Eva para no preocuparles, pero en mi última carta se lo dije, ellos respondieron que esa información les había preocupado y que en unos días se presentarían junto con su hija en el palacio para visitarnos, pero que no esperase que Sara entrase de nuevo al servicio de mi hija. Noté que la letra de su misiva era de Vilma, no me sorprendí puesto que ella había sido como una madre para mi hija, seguramente se había preocupado por lo dicho en mi carta.

* * *

 _ **EVA  
**_ _Al cabo de cuatro días me sucedió algo sorprendente. Desperté una mañana y me encontré a Sara a mi lado, estaba sentada en una silla al lado de mi cama, se había quitado el tinte negro y su cabello volvía a ser rubio y rizado, aunque había perdido una gran parte de sus rizos naturales. Me dijo que había venido a verme por insistencia de mi padre._

 _Me incorporé en la cama hasta lograr sentarme de cara a Sara, la cogí de la mano izquierda y la pedí perdón mientras lloraba. Hoy en día no estoy segura de si mis lágrimas eran fruto de arrepentimiento o de alegría por volver a ver de nuevo a mi amiga, creo que eran una mezcla de ambas cosas._

 _Las dos nos pusimos a hablar durante casi media hora, reproducir todo el dialogo sería muy pesado tanto para usted como para mí, me conformaré con hacerle un resumen. Sara me preguntó el por qué de mis actos, le respondí que todo lo que hice fue por envidia contra ella. Le confesé que aparte de la acusación del hurto era culpable también de que se la hubiese obligado a cambiarse el peinado, también de la alergia que sufrió durante nuestro viaje a Droseña. A continuación ella me preguntó si lo de dispararle en el hombro también fue por celos, le juré y lo juro que aquello fue un lamentable accidente que nunca quise que pasara. Después ambas nos mantuvimos calladas unos instantes, tras retomar el dialogo la pedí perdón de nuevo y la dije que deseaba disculparme también con sus padres, me contesto que ellos estaban en el palacio en compañía de sus Majestades._

 _Seguimos las dos conversando durante algunos minutos, Sara me dijo, entre otras cosas, que yo era importante para ella, acabamos nuestra conversación abrazándonos, en ese momento aparecieron Vilma, Silvestre, mi padre y mi madrastra._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Entramos la reina, los padres de Sara y yo en la habitación de mi hija y nos encontramos a las dos niñas abrazándose entre ellas, Silvestre y Vilma se sumaron a la abrazo. Eva llamó _mamá_ a Vilma, _segundo papá_ a Silvestre y _hermana_ a Sara; no sabía qué pensar de estos… "apodos", Ana me dijo al oído que no era algo tan raro dado que esas personas eran quienes junto conmigo habían criado a Eva. De todos modos, fue entonces cuando supe que por fin la conciencia y el espíritu de mi hija estaban en paz, se había curado interiormente y ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo que su cuerpo también sanase. A lo largo de las dos semanas siguientes mi princesita se restableció del todo. Sin embargo, Sara ya no volvió a ser la dama de mi hija, se lo ofrecí pero ella rechazó la oferta, continuó viviendo con sus padres en la ciudad, ahora trabajaban en una tienda y mi hija les visitaba a menudo.

 _ **EVA  
**_ _Tras reconciliarme con mi familia, sí, mi familia pese a que les pese a algunos que yo me sé, comencé poco a poco a recuperarme, otra prueba de que mi enfermedad era un castigo de Dios, por eso Él no quiso quitármela hasta me arrepentí, me disculpe y me gané el perdón de aquellos a los que había perjudicado. Creo que ya dije antes que previamente me había disculpado con Ana._

 _Logré por fin superar mis celos hacía mi amiga, nunca más volví a tener envidia de ella, puesto que mis acciones ya me habían costado lo suficientemente caras._

* * *

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Al llegar el verano fuimos todos a la finca de mi esposa, allí conocimos a sus dos hermanos, Alfonso y Elena. Las niñas estaban más unidas que nunca. Su amistad había tenido que pasar por una prueba muy dura, pero como dice el dicho " _lo que no mata engorda"_ y tras haber superado la adversidad tanto Sara como especialmente Eva se habían hecho más fuertes.

Cuando cumplí los sesenta y cinco le cedí el trono a Eva, quien por aquel entonces ya tenía cuarenta años. Me encontraba demasiado cansado de llevar la corona como para poder seguir ejerciendo el poder de manera eficaz e imparcial. Poco después comencé a escribir este texto, usando aparte las cartas de Eva y de mi esposa, desde entonces ya han pasado seis años, he cumplido recientemente los setenta y uno.

* * *

 ** _EVA.  
_** _Ahora daré un salto de tiempo._

 _Cuando mi padre murió toda su herencia que en realidad era patrimonio de la Corona, se repartió entre mi hermano menor y yo. A mi madrastra formalmente no le toco nada pero ella tenía su propia herencia procedente de su padre y su país, y por lo demás Cesar y yo compartimos todo con ella. La finca de_ _ **"Las 13 rosas"**_ _, que originariamente pertenecía a la Corona y estaba formada por una gran mansión y varias hectáreas de terreno, la convertí en propiedad privada y la puse a nombre de Sara porque por un lado pienso que se lo debía por todo lo que la hice durante nuestra adolescencia, además creo que mi padre lo hubiese aprobado, él siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a mi hermana, sí, mi hermana sin comillas y al que no le guste que se aguante. Cesar estuvo de acuerdo, cosa que no puede decirse de otros pero ellos que se fastidien._

 _Al convertirme en reina modifiqué algunos aspectos de la ley, para que las futuras damas de compañía de las princesas de las siguientes generaciones no fuesen acusadas de un crimen sin apenas motivo ni se les obligase a cambiarse el cabello en contra de su voluntad. Otro aspecto de mi reinado es que siguiendo el ejemplo de Sidra, forme mi Corte mezclando en ella a nobles y plebeyos de ambos sexos, incluida mi madrastra; además se estableció la educación gratuita y obligatoria para todos los ciudadanos. Algunos elitistas no estuvieron nunca a favor de tales cambios, tuve que reforzar mis alianzas con los países del continente para evitar un posible levantamiento contra mí que hubiese desembocado en una guerra civil, lo que me obligó a casarme por conveniencia con el hijo del rey Salvador. Siempre había rechazado que mi padre se casara por conveniencia y ahora yo hacía lo mismo, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que habían tenido que soportar él y mi madrastra, habían sido unas victimas de sus circunstancias como yo lo era ahora._

 _Mi hermano Cesar, que había nacido tres días después de que yo cumpliese 20 años, tuvo que desposarse con la hija pequeña de Roquefort. ¿Se lo imagina? Francisco Olmedo y su familia ya tenían bastante poder en la Corte, siendo familia real no habría forma de que nadie se librase de ellos, eran una plaga._

 _La verdad era que todavía me consideraba indigna de llevar la Corona. Debió ser Cesar el heredero del trono, al menos él durante su infancia no hizo tantas injusticias y tonterías como su hermana mayor, pero la ley decía que debía ser una servidora quien subiese al trono por ser la hija primogénita._

 **EL REY ALEJANDRO  
** Algunos me han dicho que he enfocado esta historia de manera muy personal y que doy poca importancia a los detalles políticos. Dicen que he redactado las cosas de un modo algo cursi, quizá tengan razón. Ya no soy rey ni nunca quise serlo ¿Para qué iba a dar un enfoque político a esta historia? Prefiero narrar lo que supuso para mi hija, mis esposas, mis amigos Bilma y Silvestre y para mí el nacimiento, la infancia y la adolescencia de las niñas. Soy un anciano, es normal que desee hacer cosas de padre y abuelo y no de monarca.

Noto que poco a poco mi vida se apaga, ya no tardaré mucho tiempo en reunirme con mi primera esposa, lo único que lamento es dejar una viuda detrás de mí. Sin embargo soy egoísta, porque no siento dejar huérfana a mí hija, ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos, es mejor ser enterrado por ellos. Francisco Olmedo murió hace ya cinco años por causas naturales, supongo que si esta en el cielo no tardará en organizar su propia fracción junto con los demás muertos. Ahora es su hijo mayor quien se ha convertido en el nuevo duque de Roquefort y dirige al antiguo grupo de su padre.

Al menos he vivido lo suficiente para conocer a mis nietos y a los hijos de Sara.

A menudo la gente me pregunta qué es lo que más lamento de mi reinado, y les contesto que lo que más siento son las dificultades a las que las niñas se vieron sometidas, también haber tenido que reinar en un país gobernado mayormente por presuntuosos e impresentables.

Otra pregunta que se me plantea a menudo es cuál ha sido mi mayor logro. La respuesta es obvia, mi mayor logro es mi hija.

Acabo está historia dándole a usted, lector/a, un consejo:

 _ **No se deje llevar por los celos, especialmente  
si estos **__**están**_ _ **dirigidos a dañar a otras  
personas, porque perjudicar a los  
demás siempre pasa factura.**_

FIN DEL FANFIC.

* * *

Hola, lectores/as:

¿Qué les pareció el final? Hay un salto de tiempo al futuro producido por Eva para luego volver al pasado con el rey Alejandro. ¿Confuso? XD. La cuestión es que era Eva quien debía narrarnos qué sucedió después de su coronación dado que ésta ocurrió después de la muerte de su padre, pero como fue Alejandro el primero en iniciar el fanfic y quien nos narró la mayor parte de la trama pues era lógico que fuese el último en hablar.

Ahora una pregunta para el público. ¿Desean que haga un especial de este fanfic?

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5: ESPECIAL

Hola, bronies y lectores hace varios días les comuniqué la publicación de este especial. Esperaba que me mandasen más preguntas pero solamente Silverwolf850 y Juanca29 me han enviado las suyas. Al principio había pensado en un tipo de especial distinto y más extenso pero dado el escaso número de participantes decidí rehacerlo.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi habitación escribiendo el próximo capítulo de "La inocente". En realidad no se puede afirmar si aquello era un dormitorio o no, pues en su día fue un salón y lo seguía siendo en muchos aspectos, pero con la diferencia de que ahora había un cama, la mía y para colmo no tenía televisión, solo internet, la única tele de la casa se encontraba en el cuarto de estar. De todos modos decidí hacer una pausa para desconectar de las maldades de la princesa Twilight de dicho fic y ver mis mensajes. Tenía varias preguntas de mis amigos Silverwolf850 y Juanca29, todas ellas correspondientes a mis últimos fanfics publicados.

 **SILVERWOLF850  
** **1\. ¿De dónde te vino la inspiración para la Princesa Envidiosa?**

Más o menos fue como con mi fic de _"Cenicienta y su familia"_. De pequeño me gustaban mucho los cuentos de princesas, pero con el tiempo he llegado a rechazarlos. Cuando te lo lees varias veces te das cuenta de que todos son muy parecidos; que si una princesa casamentera y buenaza, que si un príncipe desconocido que se casa con la chica porque le dio la gana al autor dado que ni se conocen de nada. Los plebeyos siempre aparecen de sirvientes o de grupos de clase humilde: mineros, labradores, etc.

Quise crear una historia donde la princesa se criase en compañía de una plebeya, pero sin necesidad de apartarla de su padre, y donde la niña plebeya tuviese una formación de aristócrata, de hecho se dijo en el primer capítulo que ambas iban al mismo colegio y con los mismos profesores.

 **2\. Sobre la Revancha de las Chicas. Sin duda tuviste mucho tiempo para repasar y replanteártelo todo.  
** En principio quería centrarme únicamente en Vulcan y su castigo, pero luego pensé que dedicarme solo a eso sería pecar de soso. Quise que apareciese la familia de Mike y que él por una vez pasase tiempo con ellos en vez de luchar contra el Imperio Celeste; metí también a Apple Bloom dado que al ser la novia de Mike entonces también es la futura cuñada de Pink Love y la futura nuera de los padres de su novio.

Otro aspecto fue Pink Love. En tu fic solamente aparece en escenas cortas y con muy poco papel, sin ofender pero deberías desarrollarla más. Aquí se la vio siendo una niña adorable pero también caprichosa, alguien que tiene encanto pero que no se corta a la hora de ser pedigüeña, tampoco tuvo reparo cuando les preguntó a Celestia y Luna si era divertido ser princesa.

Otro aspecto fue Darkwing. Quise que se la viese dando clase con Luna, para algo es su maestra, pero también quise que tuviese un carácter de alumna que cree que lo puede todo y acabase poniendo en peligro su propia seguridad. Puede que Dark normalmente sea obediente pero eso no significa que como cualquier niña no pueda tener momentos de rebeldía y desobediencia. Otro aspecto fue su relación con Rebeca, capaz de pasar de un estado furioso a otro más relajado y pacifico. Primero Darkwing persiguió a Rebeca porque la pinto de rosa, y al cabo de un rato estaban las dos juntas en una heladería. Vimos que aunque ambas sean rivales no se odian, en el fondo son amigas aunque se piquen continuamente.

Finalmente vimos una escena muy tierna entre Luna y su discípula, en donde ambas confiesan que se quieren como madre e hija. En serio que disfrute muchísimo escribiendo esta escena.

Al principio el fic iba a terminar con una escena donde se veía a Vulcan despertando por la mañana en los jardines reales, después de haber ayudado a cortar el césped, pero para que esta escena funcionase había que suprimir su aparición sirviendo la cena, además no me pareció una escena divertida la de los jardines y la suprimí. En su lugar la escena final fue la de todos saltando en la cama. Por lo visto a Juanca le hubiese gustado más que el fic finalizase con Vulcan.

Juanca: Exacto. Vulcan debió de aparecer al final.

Silver: Es mi turno, amigo Juanca. Continúo…

 **3\. ¿Cuándo comenzó a interesarte la serie y te convertiste en bronie?  
** Me aficioné a la serie a raíz de un capítulo que vi en youtube cuando aun circulaban los episodios en youtube, estaba en inglés con subtítulos en español. Me gustó y me vi la primera y segunda temporadas y después las siguientes.

Lo de convertirme en bronie fue casi una consecuencia. Fruto de mi afición a la serie y al fanfiction, y también gracias al contacto con otros bronies.

 **4\. ¿Qué te motivo a escribir fanfics?  
** Buena pregunta. No hay una respuesta fácil ni única. Fueron varios motivos. Ponerme a prueba a mí mismo, viendo si era capaz o no de escribir historias de MLP como las que me divertía leyendo; conocer gente en fanfiction; tener más contacto con los fans de la serie…

 **5\. ¿Te inspiraste en algunas cosas para hacer tus fanfics?  
** Me inspiro en muchas cosas. La serie, los cómics tanto oficiales como no oficiales, otros fanfics e incluso varios debates que tengo con otros bronies.

Para empezar en todos mis fanfics de un modo u otro se hace referencia a la educación y la importancia de proteger a los menores, hay varios ejemplos: Chrissa, Sunlight, Diamond Tiara… todos son personajes que de una forma u otra sufren o han sufrido discriminación o algún tipo de maltrato.

El tema de la solidaridad, cosa que se ve también varias veces en mis fics. Por ejemplo, cuando Twilight cuida de Chrissa en "La verdad sobre Celestia"; cuando los dragones trillizos protegen a Twilight en "El secuestro de Twilight"; cuando Twilight defiende a Trixie en "Delito y castigo" o cuando en este último fic Derpy cuida de Diamond Tiara.

«El tráfico de personas» representado en "Vendida".

«Los celos conyugales» representado en "La crueldad de Cadence".

La tolerancia a la libertad religiosa pero sin caer en extremismos, cosa que también vemos en "El secuestro de Twilight" o en "Delito y castigo de Trixie".

La importancia de estar rodeado de personas que nos quieren y a quien nosotros queremos, de manera que todos se ayuden entre ellos mutuamente; eso se ve en todos mis fanfics de una forma u otra.

No me considero a mí mismo un escritor experto pero sí comprometido. Creo que es importante que los fanfics sean divertidos y entrañables, pero también han de ser reflexivos, han de ser capaces de hacer pensar al público. Hace unos días una persona (de la cual no revelaré su nombre por discreción y porque no tengo su permiso) me dijo que él y su primo habían leído mi fic de "Delito y castigo de Trixie" y que habían tenido una pequeña discusión porque el uno apoyaba a Celestia y el otro a Luna; lamento que ambos discutieran pero eso demuestra que el fic es bueno porque genera debate sobre su contenido.

 **6\. ¿Personajes favoritos de la serie?  
** Spike, Luna y Twilight Sparkle.

 **7\. ¿Algunos fanfics y autores que te inspirasen?  
** Depende. Los primeros fanfics que leí no eran muy buenos y ya apenas me acuerdo de ellos. Algunos fics y autores buenos son:

La saga de "Gema Sangrienta" de Parca333.

"La reina Applejack" y "Caminos de la vida" de Juanca29. Por cierto que he quedado con Juanca en hacer un side-story de "La reina Applejack", pero será cuando finalice dicho fic.

"Amor de madre" y "Crónicas de los santos" ambos de Sg91.

La saga de Aitana Pones, de Volgrand.

"Búsqueda de la verdad" de Team White.

"Nightmares creed" de Eyedragon.

"Historia Tristes 1-5" de Andrew R. S. Bloom.

Uno de los autores que me inspiró a escribir fue Sg91 y también Volgrand. Sus historias son muy buenas.

Silver: No tengo más preguntas.

Seguidamente Juanca se puso en pie.

 **JUANCA29**

 **LA REVANCHA DE LAS CHICAS  
** _ **1\. ¿Por qué se llama la revancha de las chicas si casi ni se enfoca en la venganza de las chicas hacia Vulcan?**_

Esta pregunta ya la he respondido entre las planteadas por Silverwolf850. Hubo muchas escenas donde salió Vulcan pero sabes que no me gusta centrarme en un único tema.

 _ **2\. ¿Qué paso con Vulcan al final? La historia no lo dice.**_

Se mencionó varias veces que después de trascurridas 24 horas la programación de castigo perdería su efecto. Después Vulcan volvió a la normalidad, eso se dijo por lo menos dos o tres veces. Ya explicado en las preguntas de Silver que la escena final de Vulcan fue suprimida.

 _ **3\. ¿Y por qué escribir algo sobre ese robot?**_

Por motivos de comedia y porque ya lo habíamos acordado entre Silverwolf850 y yo.

 _ **4\. ¿Por qué dicen que "Los Gemstones" han servido a Equestria por generaciones? ¿Acaso Gemstone es un apellido? La historia hizo parecer que era un nombre. ¿Y enserio era necesario meter a ese personaje en la historia?**_

Eso fue un fallo ya corregido. Remastice el nombre y ahora se llama Polished Gemstone.

 _ **5\. ¿Por qué tiene que aparecer Blueblood como un patán discriminador otra vez?**_

Fue por motivos de comedia pero admito que fue realmente lo peor del fanfic, especialmente teniendo en cuenta el review de los hermanos White.

 _ **6\. Y finalmente, ¿Por qué escribiste este fanfic?**_

Eso ya lo has preguntado en tu tercera pregunta.

 **SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES  
** _ **1\. ¿Por qué escribiste este fanfic?**_

Por mi parte quería que fuese un capítulo oficial de "El verdadero destino de Twilight", pero Dreisil quiso que fuese un one-shot. Lo escribí para curar a Cinch y de paso para trabajar determinados aspectos de los personajes de la historia madre.

 _ **2\. Por qué dudan tanto de curar a Cinch? Era una patana, pero uno esperaría que "Los elementos de la armonía" no aprobaran que Sunset arruinara la vida de alguien.**_

De entrada en la historia madre las manes humanas no pusieron reparos en borrarle la memoria a Cinch, conforme a eso era lógico pensar que tuviesen dudas en si debían curarla o no.

 _ **3\. ¿Por qué hacer ese tonto chiste de los machos siendo dominados como idiotas por sus esposas?**_

A ti no te gustó ese chiste pero a otros lectores sí.

 _ **4\. ¿Podrías trabajar en todas tus demás historias abiertas?**_

Te responderé usando el lenguaje de tu personaje de Wisdom. Pues soy el autor y rey de mis fanfics, hago lo que quiero. Je, je, je, je.

 **LA PRINCESA ENVIDIOSA.**

 _ **1\. ¿Cómo fue la conversación de reconciliación entre Eva y Sara?**_

Imagínate lo que quieras, amigo. La conversación no era totalmente obligatoria, se dio a entender mediante un resumen de la misma, pero no era absolutamente necesario que se viese esa escena. ¿Te hubiese gustado más un dialogo directo? Je, je, je. Y a mí, de cara a los últimos capítulos de cierto fic, me encantaría que Celestia averiguase el paradero de Applejack y se montase una gorda entre ambos países. Y al final Applejack tuviese que elegir dónde quiere vivir, y seguidamente su familia tuviese que tomar la misma decisión, creo que todo eso lo explique de forma más precisa en uno de mis reviews.

 _ **2\. ¿Por qué tenía que haber una subtrama de machismo? ¿Acaso en todos los años de ese reino, nunca había habido una mujer gobernante antes de Sara? Si es así, ¿cómo es que aceptan que una mujer sea reina, pero no que haya mujeres en la corte?**_

Exactamente. Nunca hubo antes mujeres en el gobierno, ni en la corte ni en el trono. Eva fue la primera reina regente, todas las anteriores fueron solamente regentes sin poder político. Por eso el rey Alejandro dijo que él consultaba con su esposa los problemas de Estado pero lo hacía en secreto.

 _ **3\. ¿Qué paso con Sara? Se menciona que recibió un terreno grande, pero es todo.**_

Obviamente ella compartió esos bienes con su familia. Por lo demás eso quedo en abierto.

 _ **4\. ¿Por qué Eva se vuelve reina? Ella claramente no quería el titulo. Fácilmente pudo dejárselo a su hermano luego de ser coronada, y tampoco es que el montón de machistas, que por algún motivo están en la historia, se fueran a quejar.**_

No negaré que pensé en la posibilidad de que fuese Cesar el nuevo rey, pero el problema es que él no era el protagonista del fanfic, ni siguiera fue un secundario, solo un personaje de fondo. Hubiese sido raro coronar a alguien con el cual el público no estaba identificado.

 _ **5\. ¿Por qué Cesar se tuvo que casar con la hija del duque?**_

Para consolidad la posición política de su hermana, eso se medio insinúa al final. Del mismo modo que ella debe también aceptar un matrimonio por conveniencia.

 _ **6\. ¿Por qué la narración en primera persona tiene que venir de documentos escritos? Es simplemente ilógico cuando Eva dice cosas como "Ahora les dejo con mi padre".**_

Admito que eso fue raro. En principio era para avisar del cambio de narrador pero quizás habría que eliminar esa expresión de "Ahora les dejo con mi padre".

Esas eran todas las preguntas recibidas, muy pocas en comparación con otros de mis fanfics anteriores. De pronto recibí un wassap en el celular, mi pandilla me avisaba para quedar, respondí que sí y decidí apagar el ordenador. No obstante, antes agregué un pequeño adelanto de mi nuevo capítulo de "La inocente".

* * *

—… _Twilight, debemos confesar la verdad al pueblo._

— _¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad, Luna? ¿Qué Shining Armor y sus padres eran traidores? Eso ya lo dijimos antes de la última batalla. ¿Qué Shining pudo sernos leal pero prefirió ser un pésimo marido, mal padre, peor hermano y un soldado desleal? Esa es la cruda realidad._

FIN DEL ESPECIAL.


End file.
